Old Habits Die Hard
by Misha
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has been having a secret relationship that's going to shake the very foundations of the WWE and tear the McMahon family apart...
1. Chapter One: Almost Time

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, it all belongs to people with a lot more money than me and I'm not making any money from this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- I got the idea this before "No Way Out" 2009, when it really looked like Stephanie McMahon was going to turn heel. This fan fiction ignores everything that happened story line wise after the February 2nd 2009 episode of Raw, where Legacy attacked Shane and Stephanie in the hallway. It also ignores real life information and focuses on the TV characters. I'm aware that in real life Randy Orton is married and that Stephanie McMahon is married to Paul Levesque and they have two daughters, but this story ignores that. It also ignores the later introduction of Randy's wife and Stephanie and Triple H's marriage into the story line, as well as the existence of Stephanie's second child. In this story Stephanie and Triple H have been divorced since 2002, though they do have a daughter (that will be explained in the story) and Randy Orton is single. His fling with Kelly Kelly never happened, either. Story line wise it mimics the McMahon/Helmsley Faction (something I have my characters acknowledge) and the events of Armageddon 1999, but it'll evolve beyond the similarities, I promise. This is in a completely different universe than "The Road to Ruin" and "The Road to Redemption", though I may use a similar back story for Steph and Hunter as the one I present in "The Road to Ruin", but they won't be exactly the same and the stories have no baring on each other. The characters might seem a little out of character, but I'm just trying to add another level and you'll see that their perspectives on certain things differ, because that's how it works in real life. I'm a big Steph/Triple H fan, but I couldn't resist writing this story and I'm still not sure where I'm going to go with it, I'm just letting it decide what direction it wants to go in! I think it's going to be Stephanie/Randy, because for some reason that pairing appeals to me, and at times there'll be Stephanie/Hunter elements, but at other times it may not be that friendly to that pairing at all. The characters are going to be tormented about what they feel and think and that's going to impact how I portray past events, since it'll be from the perspective of a specific character. The story will just unfold as it goes along, so you'll have to wait and see what happens, really. That's all for now, enjoy!

Pairings- Stephanie/Randy Orton, mild Stephanie/Hunter.

Summery- Stephanie McMahon has been having a secret relationship that's going to shake the very foundations of the WWE and tear the McMahon family apart...

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Chapter One: Almost Time

_February 2nd, 2009  
_  
"Are you sure you're okay, baby? We didn't hurt you tonight, did we?"

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at the question coming from the other end of the phone and the obvious concern in the asker's voice.

"I'm fine, honey, you and the guys didn't hurt me at all." She assured her lover, unable to contain her appreciation over the fact that he cared enough to ask. It was still a new feeling for her, to have a man in her life constantly put her and her feelings first.

"Good." The man on the other end replied. "I mean, I know we had to attack both you and Shane for our plan to work, but I didn't like it."

"Randy, baby, I'm fine." Stephanie assured him and it was the truth.

Oh, she had a couple of bruises from when she hit the wall, but the boys had been as gentle as they could with her and it wasn't not like she hadn't taken worse before. If there was one thing that Stephanie had gained from spending her adulthood surrounded by professional wrestlers, it was the ability to take a few bumps and bruises without really feeling them. After a while, pain took on a whole new meaning.

"Shane's not feeling so hot, though." She added. "He took that kick to the ribs pretty hard. I think he really thought you were going to punt me in the head, tonight." She couldn't help but laugh at the thought, since she knew Randy was incapable of laying a hand on her, but her brother didn't need to know that, not yet, anyway.

"Good. Imagine how's going to feel in two weeks, after I'm finished with him at _No Way Out_." Randy replied and Stephanie could practically see the evil grin on his face. "Especially when he find out that his sweet little sister set the whole thing up."

Stephanie winced at his words. Shane was going to be furious when he found out that she'd been siding with Legacy all along. Hell, her whole family was going to be furious when they found out, not that she could blame them. Yet, she didn't feel nearly as bad about the betrayal as she thought she should.

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way by trying to take over _my _show." Stephanie said viciously, trying to convince Randy, if not herself, that that was how she really felt.

She kept telling herself that she was doing what she had to do, that she was doing what was best for her for, her career, for her personal life. She wasn't going to change her mind about her decision, there was no chance of that, but she couldn't quite rid herself of the guilt.

Turns out, it wasn't as easy to betray her family at thirty-two as it had been at twenty-three. Back then, she'd made her decision with a clear conscience, now she couldn't help but see the other side, however she vowed that she'd never let Randy sense her doubts, knowing that they'd only hurt him and he didn't deserve that.

"You mean _our_ show." He corrected her lightly. "Isn't that the whole point of all this? So we can finally be together out in the open, running Raw as a team?"

"Of course it is." Stephanie assured him, fighting the quick stab of pain that his words brought.

Just like she'd never tell Randy about the guilt she struggled, she'd also never admit to the painful memories his words brought rushing back. After all, it wasn't Randy's fault that she'd been in this position, about to betray her family to be with the man she loved, once before and it had ended badly.

"You and me, baby, we're going to have it all." Stephanie promised him. "We're going to run Raw side-by-side and the whole WWE what we're capable of."

"That's what I like to hear." Randy told her and Stephanie could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "And Legacy, of course. Ted and Cody have had our backs through all this, they deserve to go to the top with us."

"They will." Stephanie agreed, fighting a bittersweet smile. It could have been a decade ago, for the way this conversation was playing. All she had to do was substitute Legacy for DX and Randy for...

_No_, she told herself silently, _don't go there_.

The truth was, even after a decade, those memories still hurt. She'd gone though so much since then, including the divorce from Hell, and she'd honestly thought that she'd changed and learnt from her past mistakes.

Yet, here she was, in the same position she was all those years ago. Once again, she was plotting to bring her family down so that she could run the show alongside a man her family hated and would never approve of.

The only thing thad had changed was the identity of the man by her side. Except, that wasn't true. On the surface, the situations seemed the same, but they weren't.

Her first marriage had been brutal and destructive, based more on rebellion and ambition than anything else, of course it had exploded. Oh, there had been love, she'd be a liar if she said otherwise, but... The love hadn't been enough to survive everything else.

This time, this time she was older, more mature and it wasn't about power or revenge or rebelling against her family's restrictions. She was honestly in love with Randy, honestly wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and... He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

However, she knew her family would never see it that way. Once they found out about her and Randy, they'd think that Shane was right about her and that she just couldn't break the old, destructive patterns.

Her family would see it as repeat of her past mistakes and wouldn't listen to any argument to the contrary, she just knew it and that was what motivated her to go through with her and Randy's plan--the fact that it was the only they'd be able to be together.

"Is the coast clear?" Randy asked after a moment, obviously completely unaware of her internal ramblings.

"All clear." Stephanie assured him, knowing exactly what he was asking. "Shane's out cold, he took a bunch of pain killers and they always knock him out. Plus, we're flying out separately this time, so I won't even see him tomorrow. So you don't even have to worry about having to sneak out of here in the wee hours of the morning."

"I'll be there in five minutes then." Randy promised her. "I'll have to get Ted and Cody to keep the lookout and then I'll be over. We don't want to get caught now, not when we're so close."

It was true, there were only two weeks left in their plan. It was hard to believe that in only two weeks her whole world would change.

"Hurry on over, I'll be waiting." Stephanie promised and then ended the call.

She walked over to the mirror and admired her reflection. She'd known that Randy would be paying a late night visit to her hotel, once the coast was clear, so when she'd come back from the arena, she'd put on the sapphire blue baby-doll nightie that she hadn't been able to resist purchasing last time she'd been shopping. Blue was a good colour on her and she knew that Randy would appreciate the nightie, he always did.

With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, Stephanie finished prettying herself up for her man just in time for the door of her hotel room to open and the man in question to appear.

"Mmmm...' Randy said when he stepped inside the hotel room and got a good look at her.

"Like what you see?" Stephanie asked seductively, giving a little twirl for his benefit. The skirt of the nightie rose up as she did so, showing off more of her legs. Stephanie could tell from Randy's expression that he did indeed like what he saw.

"Always." Randy told her, before pulling her towards him and claiming her mouth with his. When the kiss finally ended, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently, as if she made of glass.

"Not wasting any time, huh?" She teased him.

"With you, never." He assured her, discarding his t-shirt. "Baby, I just have to look at you and I'm hard. I'm never ever going to get enough of you."

As always, Stephanie found herself melting at his words and reminded once again, why she was willing to give up everything for this man.

The world saw Randy as the merciless viper, the cold-hearted Legend Killer and that was how he wanted the world to see him. He actually enjoyed his reputation as a psychopath, cold-bloodedly using his perceived mental instability to get what he wanted.

And that side really did exist, there was a part of Randy that was cold and ruthless, capable of doing whatever to achieve his gaol and not caring who he hurt in the process.

But, Stephanie knew that there was so much more to Randy than that. When she looked at him, she didn't see that side of him, though she never let herself forget that it existed, instead she saw the warm, kind-hearted man who'd come into her life and made her feel like a beautiful, desirable woman for the first time in years.

She looked at Randy and she saw the man who treated her like a princess and helped give her back a part of herself that she thought she'd lost a long time ago.

Her divorce and her family's reaction to the circumstances behind both it and her marriage in general, had devastated her, destroyed her confidence and feelings of self-worth. She'd fuelled all her energy into being the good daughter, doing exactly what her family expected of her, and lost a part of herself in the process.

Randy had changed that.

Before him, Stephanie had been a divorced, single mother, determined to do whatever her family asked of her, in fear of ever letting them down or disappointing them again, never able to forget the mistakes of her past. Then, this sexy man, who was four years younger than her, which in itself was an ego boost, came into her life and started actively pursuing her, making it clear that he didn't just want a casual relationship, but that he wanted to have family and a life with her.

Randy made it clear that he didn't care if she wasn't perfect, he just loved her the way she was. She'd needed that badly, after her divorce, after her many dealings with her family, and when you added Randy's smokin' bod and the fact that he was amazing in bed into the equation, well it was no wonder that Stephanie had fallen head over heels in love with him.

"I can't wait until the day I get to tell the entire world that you're mine." Randy told her, running his mouth over her neck and shoulders, as he caressed her body with his hands.

"Two weeks." Stephanie reminded him, giving a little moan as his mouth and hands worked their magic. "Two weeks until _No Way Out_ where you take Shane out of commission, just like you did Dear Ol Dad and you and I show the entire WWE universe what we're made of."

Honestly, Stephanie felt more guilt about what she and Randy intended to do to Shane, than what they had already done to her father. It was hard for her to feel any guilt about betraying her father, because quite honestly her father was a manipulative bastard who deserved everything he got.

Shane, on the other hand... Shane's biggest fault was that he didn't know how to mind his own business and stay out of Stephanie's way.

"I can't wait." Randy told her and then claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, showing her that he was sick of talking.

Stephanie surrendered to his kiss, like she always did. It was at moments like this that Randy could make her forget that the rest of the world even existed...

* * *

  
"So you're making me face the Undertaker next week, huh?" Randy inquired later when he and Steph lay in bed together, at least temporarily sated.

Randy had meant what he told Stephanie--he just couldn't enough of her. Even now, only a few minutes after some very vigourous activity, he was still very aware of Stephanie's sexy naked body pressed up against his as he held her tight.

"Yeah, I figured that that would make it look like I really wanted to punish you." Stephanie explained, making contented noises as Randy traced lazy circles over her stomach.

"Gee, thanks." Randy said with a mock pout. "Couldn't you at least have picked someone who likes me a little better?"

"Awww, my poor baby." Stephanie murmured teasingly. "I'll tell you what, I'll kiss you all better after the match."

"You better." Randy told her, shifting their bodies so that they were now facing, both of them laying on their sides.

After a moment, he shrugged. "It'd not actually that big a deal, though. I'll just have Cody and Ted run in and help."

He knew it was technically cheating, but he didn't care. Besides, it wasn't a real match, just a fake punishment so that people didn't catch onto his and Steph's plan.

"I'd expect nothing less." Stephanie assured him. She gave him that sexy smile of hers, the one that always turned him rock hard in an instant. "Your match will be the Main Event, so by the time Legacy runs out, the show will be almost over and it'll be too late for me to punish you. At least before _No Way Out_ anyway."

"So you'll leave it with the theory that Shane can punish me there." Randy said with a snort. "I love how you mind works."

Stephanie just smiled and then she paused, turning serious. "About Shane, don't be too hard on him, Randy, ok?"

Randy sighed. They'd been over this before and he just didn't understand Stephanie's loyalty to her family, especially her idiot brother. Why couldn't see she that none of them deserved or appreciated her, that they constantly tried to keep her down? Stephanie deserved better than she ever got from her own family and Randy was determined to give it to her.

"Baby, Shane's only going to get what he deserves." Randy told her, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Steph, this weekend isn't just about me or Legacy, it's about you too. We're doing this for our life together." He reminded her. "Honey, think back to how your family has treated you over the years. Your father has constantly humiliated you with his actions, yet punished you for the smallest mistake. He forced you to quit when you were really the best General Manager that Smackdown has ever had. They buried you in an office for years, when you deserved to thrive in the spotlight, punishing you over and over for your mistakes, when we all know they pale in comparisons to your father's."

Stephanie bit her lip and Randy knew that the truth of his words were sinking in. He knew it wasn't easy for Stephanie to be a ruthless bitch, at least not anymore, but she needed to do be this time. It was what her family deserved.

Randy had every intention fo destroying the McMahon family, of wiping them the annals of the WWE history. The McMahon time was done, it was time for a change and he was going to bring it. Stephanie was going to be the last McMahon standing and in two weeks the whole world would know that she wasn't a McMahon any longer. Not really.

"Steph, you know that your family would never accept our relationship." Randy continued, pressing his advantage. "You heard Shane a few months ago, when you first came back to Raw; you heard him taunting you about abusing your power as General Manager to find yourself another husband. Once your family finds about us, that's what they'll think and they'll you that you're making a mistake, that it'll be like it was with Hunter all over again, that you're a fool and that I'm just using you for your power."

It wasn't like that at all. First of all, whatever her brother might think, Stephanie hadn't used her power to woo him. In fact, she hadn't encouraged him at all. Randy was the one that had done all the running in their relationship, pursuing her determinedly until she'd given in.

Hell, he'd wanted Stephanie from the moment he'd first met her, but the timing hadn't been right then and he'd turn his attention to other women. But no matter how many women he dated, in the back of his mind, he was never able to forget his attraction to Stephanie and she starred in more than a few of his fantasies over the years, but he had barely seen her over the years since she didn't have a lot to do with the talent and the back stage running of things.

Then, last year, he'd run into her out of the blue, when she'd made a rare appearance back stage and he'd realized how attracted to her he really was and how fascinating her found her and he'd started the slow, but steady assault on her defences that had lead them to where they were now and they'd slowing put their plan into action. A plan formed when Shane's words had made Stephanie realize that her family would never accept their relationship, never understand that they were truly in love with one another.

Still, things were finally starting to happen, if a bit too slowly for Randy's taste. He just couldn't wait to tell the whole world that this amazing woman belonged with him.

"I'm just worried about how all this is going to affect Aurora." Stephanie confessed, once again biting her bottom lip, a nervous gesture of hers that Randy found adorable.

But then there were very few things about Stephanie that Randy didn't like, she was the most sexy, beautiful, amazing woman and he couldn't believe that he got to share his life with her. He was going to give her the world, because she deserved it.

"What she's going to think about Mommy turning on Uncle Shane?" Stephanie continued, looking distressed. "She loves him so much and she won't understand why she can't see him or Grandpa or Grandma or her cousins."

"Aurora's young, honey, she won't really know what's going on." Randy assured her. "Besides, we'll keep her as sheltered as possible from all this mess. We won't let the fall out affect her, I promise."

He meant ever word. He loved that little girl as much as if she was his own and he was determined to keep her safe and happy, though he didn't think contact with the McMahon family was crucial for either of those things.

Though, he'd never say so to Steph, he actually thought that Aurora would grow up much happier and well-adjusted away from her mother's family and he knew in time Stephanie would see that to.

Aurora was one of the reasons that Randy was so eager to this all to be over, so he could claim both Stephanie and her daughter, tell the world that they belonged to _him_, that they were _his_ family now.

There was one particular that Randy wanted to make sure got that message. Hunter. Stephanie's ex-husband, Aurora's father.

It had eaten Randy up inside when, early in their relationship, Stephanie had confessed the WWE's best kept secret: the fact that, though Stephanie and Hunter had been divorced for nearly seven years, they were the proud parents of two and a half year old Aurora Rose.

Stephanie had explained that she and Hunter had had a brief fling several years after their divorce, something she explained as the result of too much alcohol and reminiscing, and Aurora was the product of that fling. Reconciliation had never been in the cards, because while Stephanie and Hunter no longer hated each other's guts, there was to much bad blood for them to ever be able to get back together, instead they concentrated on doing what was best for their daughter, which included keeping her out of the spotlight. That was one of the reasons why very few people knew that Hunter was her father, because that would just create more questions and publicity and neither Stephanie or Hunter wanted that for their daughter.

It had been hard for Randy not to react badly when Stephanie had told him the news, it didn't change how he felt about either Stephanie or Aurora, but he still hated the fact that Hunter was Aurora's father.

Randy hated Hunter more than anyone else in the world and it secretly made him sick to that the woman he loved had belonged to Hunter before him, that the little girl he considered to be his daughter was really Hunter's.

Randy knew that once his relationship with Stephanie became public knowledge, people would accuse him of being with her for the power, of using her to further his desire to reach the top of the WWE, but that wasn't true at all.

His career meant a lot to him and he wanted to be champion, but that was because he knew he was good enough to be champion. He was the best and he wanted to prove that to the world, however his relationship with Stephanie had nothing to do with that.

He was positive that even if Stephanie had been some random woman without any connection to the business, she still would have enthralled him. It would have been harder though, because the business was his life and he didn't really meet people outside the WWE, it was just one of the downfalls of the life he had chosen.

However, it was Stephanie's wit, her charm, her keen intellect and driving ambition, as well as her gorgeous face and smoking body, that drew his attention and had him so hooked, not the fact that she was a McMahon. Randy couldn't really care less about that. He would have found a way to take out the McMahons and take his rightful place at the top, even without Stephanie, she just gave him added motive.

Yet, if there was an added bonus to their relationship, it wasn't power--it was revenge. Randy had to admit that he felt a lot of satisfaction over the fact that he'd taken something that had once belonged to Hunter and that, unlike Hunter, he'd never be stupid enough to let her go.

"I'll be glad when this is over, too." Stephanie admitted, cuddling closer to him. "I really hate watching the divas flirt with you."

"Steph, baby, you know none of those silly little twits can hold a candle to you." Randy assured her as he caressed her body with his hands. "You are the only woman in the world for me, Steph, and in just two weeks, the whole world is going to know that. It will finally be our time."

"The Legacy era." Stephanie said, smiling as she tested out the words.

"The greatest wrestling stable of all time." Randy confirmed. "A time for second and third generation superstars to show the WWE what greatness is all about."

"Lead by none other than Randy Orton and Stephanie McMahon Orton." Stephanie continued happily.

Randy had to admit he was pretty happy himself and he loved hearing her name linked with his. He still couldn't believe that Stephanie was his wife, but she was and soon the whole world would know it.

"It's our time." Stephanie told him, her lips curving into that devious smile that Randy loved so much.

He loved the bad girl side of Stephanie, the one who didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her, but who did what she wanted, regardless of the consequences.

"Yes, it is." Randy agreed, leaning in to kiss his wife. "We're going to rule Raw together, Steph, you and I and no one is going to be able to stop us."

He claimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss and then manoeuvred both their bodies so that he was on top of her, all thoughts of his career taking a backseat to more earthy pleasures...

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: Choosing Sides

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Chapter Two: Choosing Sides

_February 9th, 2009_

"Daddy, I _promise_ I won't do anything to provoke Randy Orton." Stephanie assured her father, trying hard to stop herself from sighing into the phone.

It was only 7:00 in the morning in California, but her father didn't care about little details like that when he was barking orders. It was 10:00 in Connecticut, though, and as far as Vince was concerned, if he was up and working then everyone else should be to, even if they were in a different time zone.

This rule applied to everyone who worked for him, even his family. Vince saw himself as the the ruler of his own universe and he didn't consider it unreasonable to demand that everyone around him worked on _his _schedule. It was one of the many things that drove Stephanie nuts about her father.

Vince might have been on bed rest at the doctor's orders as he recovered from the injuries that Randy had inflicted, but he still liked to be appraised of everything that was going on in his company and he had many ideas on how everything should be handled--something that Stephanie planned on changing soon. She didn't care if he interfered with what Vickie Guerrero did over on Smackdown, but Raw was _her_ show and she was sick of her family's interference.

"See that you don't." Vince warned, infuriating her even more.

Stephanie was sick of her father constantly treating her like a defenceless little girl, who couldn't look after herself and she was even more sick of his constant interference with the way she ran things.

She couldn't wait until next week when she made it clear to her family where things really stood and who really held the power. Her father's attitude was one of the reasons that Stephanie felt like she'd had to come up with this underhanded plot, instead of being upfront about her relationship with Randy and her desire for more responsibility.

Her father would never have accepted her marriage and he'd never accept her judgement. He always questioned her decision, something he never seemed to do with Shane--at least not to the same extent.

Shane might claim that she was the perennial favourite child, still "Daddy's little girl" (and God did she ever hate that nickname), but at heart her father was a chauvinist and he'd never believe that a woman could run things as well as a man, not even his own cherished princess.

"You should be giving Shane this lecture, not me." Stephanie pointed out sharply. "He's the one that's likely to do something stupid; after all, he's the one who keeps threatening to go after Orton, not me."

"Your brother can handle Orton, you can't." Her father blustered and Stephanie rolled her eyes. Vince McMahon's sexism struck again.

Vince didn't care if Shane placed himself in physical danger, because Shane was a man and in Vince's eyes, he could take care of himself, no matter how badly outmatched he might really be.

Where as Stephanie was a mere woman, who needed to be constantly protected from the big bad world and who, in Vince's opinion, was basically incapable of making any real decisions. He constantly put her in positions of power, let her pretend to have a say in things, while all the while dictating how things were going to from behind the scenes and laying down a firm hand when it looked like Stephanie was going to step out of line and think for herself, instead of doing what he told her to.

As that thought occurred to her, Stephanie realized that she had no feelings of guilt about betraying her father and she suddenly understand why she was able to do it over and over. He made it so easy for her by constantly underestimating her.

Stephanie heard the shower stop running and knew that she had to end the phone call as quickly as possible--it was impossible to have a conversation with Randy was in the room, he was always so naughty and delighted in distracting her, especially when she was talking to her father.

"Daddy, I have to let you go now." She told Vince quickly. "I have to go down to the office and get some work done."

She'd flown into Oakland the night before to get things in place for that night's Raw. She didn't always do that, sometimes she flew in on Monday morning, which was when a lot of the wrestlers would arrive.

However, she liked the extra time to do some of her paperwork, plus it gave her and Randy a chance to be alone without raising suspicions. Because while the wrestlers didn't have to arrive until Monday, it wasn't unheard of for them to arrive early and no one would question the fact that Legacy had flown in early.

Vince sighed, Stephanie knew he wanted to lecture her further, but he had to respect that she had to work to do. For now anyway, Stephanie had no doubt that her father considered her position as General Manager of Raw a temporary thing, which meant he was going to be very surprised at _No Way Out_ when she made her intentions clear. Oh, there'd definitely be Hell to pay, but she was ready for it and this time it was worth it.

"Ok, just be careful Princess, and lay low." Vince advised her. "Just remember, whatever Randy Orton does, no matter how hard he tries to get a reaction out of you, just ignore him. Don't do anything that would set him off further and remember SHane's a grown man and can take care of herself."

Stephanie fought the instinct to gag at her father's words. "I'll try." She promised, just as the man in question emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Bye Daddy." She said quickly and hung up her phone, turning her full attention to Randy. She gave him an appreciative smile, admiring his mostly-nude form.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a lazy smile and then dropped the towel.

"Always." Stephanie assured him as she crossed the room and walked into his open arms.

Randy held her close to him and kissed her deeply, a long, slow kiss that had Stephanie's blood pumping and from the feel of Randy's body as it pressed against her, she knew she wasn't alone in that feeling.

"What did your father want?" He asked when the kiss finally ended.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she pulled out of Randy's embrace long enough to discard the t-shirt she'd gone to bed in the night before--it was a Legacy t-shirt, actually, which she had giggled over at the time.

"He was warning me to stay out of the way and to take care not to provoke you and to let Shane handle you." She said in disgust. "As always, Daddy's little girl couldn't possibly take care of herself."

"Don't worry we'll show him." Randy promised. "Though, I have to say your brother being able to look after himself is pretty laughable."

He grinned and started running his hands suggestively over her naked body. "I have to say, I like the idea of provoking me, you can do that any time you want, any place you choose." He said with a leer. "In fact, I have to say your provoking some interesting thoughts in me right this minute."

Stephanie laughed. "Good to know, but I'm pretty sure that your ideas of provoking and Daddy's aren't exactly the same." She teased, as she pressed her body against Randy's and wiggled.

"Oh, God, Steph." Randy muttered, driving all thoughts of her father out of brain as his lips came crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss.

"The things you do to me." He murmured, pushing her backwards onto the bed and once again, Stephanie found herself swept away on a wave of the intense passion that only Randy was capable of awaking in her...

* * *

"Ok, boys, I think we're good and we can call it a morning." Randy said a couple of hours later.

After his vigourous "workout" with Stephanie that morning, Randy had then met up with Ted and Cody and hit the gym, just like they did most mornings. If they weren't in the same city, then Ted and Cody had to call in and check in with him after they'd put the minimum hour at the gym, with both of them knowing there would be Hell to pay if he caught them lying about it.

Working out every day and staying in top shape was one of the things Randy demanded from them as a part of Legacy and something he'd learnt from none other than his worst enemy.

When Randy had been a part of Evolution, Hunter had always expected him and Batista to stay in top shape, pushing them to follow a difficult workout schedule and years after he'd left Evolution behind, Randy had never been able to let go that lesson, after all it had been a good one.

Physical strength was huge if you wanted to make it in the wrestling business, the better shape you were in, the better you performed, and the better your chance fo coming out on top. Randy wanted Legacy to be the most dominant wrestling stable of all the time and that meant all three of them had to be in top shape, sot hat they could be invincible and unbeatable. It wasn't something he was willing to compromise on and he knew that someday Ted and Cody would be grateful to him, just as he was grateful to Hunter for that, at least.

"Someone's in a much better mood than usual." Cody remarked with a grin. "You have gotten laid last night."

"Or this morning." Ted commented with a knowing grin, giving Randy that "man-to-man" look. "Have I ever told you how much I prefer it when you and Steph are in the same city? You're a much nicer dictator when she's around. Sexual frustration does not agree with you."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Stephanie that you approve of us having sex." Randy said dryly and then gave the two of them a stern look. "Now get moving before I decide we all need to put in another hour."

They'd already done two and while Randy could push himself further, he figured this was good, especially since they'd be wrestling that night.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Ted said with a mock salute.

Randy just gave him a warning look and he and Cody hurried off to the locker room, but Randy could tell that Ted was grinning and he was fighting a smile of his own.

The outside world might see Randy as a dictator, the cold, unfeeling leader of Legacy, but he actually had a very good relationship with both Ted and Cody and considered them to be his friends, which was why they were the only two people who knew about his marriage to Stephanie.

Even his family didn't know yet, though Randy knew they'd be thrilled to find out that he was married and that they'd love Stephanie once they got to know her. They might be a little put off by the circumstances of the marriage and he knew his mom would be pissed that she'd missed his wedding, but Randy figured that maybe he and Steph could talk about having a vow renewal of some sort once they went public with their marriage--just not on Raw.

But even if they didn't end up doing that, Randy knew his mom would get over it and that she'd be delighted to have a new daughter-in-law and a step-granddaughter, after all she'd been nagging him about getting married and having kids for some time now. Hell, his whole family would be thrilled, but then they were very warm and welcoming people, not all like the McMahons.

Randy made a face at the very thought of the McMahon family. His disdain for them was genuine, he thought they were all a waste of space, except for Stephanie, of course, but she was different from the rest of them and always had been.

Stephanie was the best damn thing about the entire McMahon family and yet, if they had their way, they'd keep her down and prevent her from reaching her true potential and that made Randy sick.

Stephanie deserved to be allowed to shine, to show the world what she was truly capable of and he was going to make sure that she had the chance. He was going to giver her all the love and attention and encouragement that her family and her ex-husband held back and with his help, the real Stephanie McMahon would get a chance to break-free of the good little girl mould she'd been forced into for too long.

After a moment, Randy shook himself out of his internal ramblings and followed Ted and Cody into the locker room. There was still of plenty to do before that night's Raw and he was eager to get it all done, because once the day was over, he was one more day closer to reaching his goal.

There were only six days left until _No Way Out_, only six days until he took out the McMahon family once and for all and claimed his rightful place at the top of the WWE.

Most of all, there were only six more days until the McMahons learnt that their pretty little princess was a grown woman, perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and that she'd chosen _him_.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were flying in." Stephanie commented, trying to hide her irritation when Shane walked into her office, couple of hours before Raw was supposed to start.

Shane just shrugged. "I thought I'd surprise Orton after the Undertaker was done with him." He told her with a grin. "Do you mind if I hide out in your office until it's time? I want to lay low, catch him off guard."

Stephanie **did** mind, quite a bit actually, but she knew that there was no point in protesting, because it would only make Shane suspicious and it might blow her and Randy's cover, six days too early.

Plus, Stephanie suspected that even if she did voice objections, Shane would ignore her and hide out in her office anyway, because that was the way Shane worked.

"No, go ahead." She told him, her mind already starting to work over time as she tried to figure out how to deal with this new complication. She and Randy had already worked out a plan for the match, but Shane's presents made things interesting.

"Excuse me, Shane, I have to and talk to a few people before the show starts." She said, standing up form her desk chair. "There are a few things that still need to be decided, you know how it is. A General Manager's job is never done."

She figured that Shane could use the reminder that _she _was the General Manager of Raw, not him.

"Go ahead." Shane told her, giving her an easy grin before plopping down in the chair she just vacated. "I'll just hang out here. I've got some paper work I should do, anyway."

Stephanie fought back the urge to scream as she exited her office. She hated seeing Shane look so comfortable in her chair and hated how he was treating her office like it was his and she hated that her instincts seemed to be right. She'd known that Shane was getting restless working at the head office, that he wanted to take over control of Raw from her and the ease at which he hopped behind her desk and started doing his work there, just confirmed her suspicions. It also helped alleviate some of her feelings of guilt over what they would be doing to him this coming weekend.

Stephanie had finally realized that Shane had brought it all on himself. If he'd been willing to stay out of her way, to leave Raw to her... Well, then she would have begged Randy to spare him, would have come up with another plan to gain total control away from her father, but... Shane had made that impossible.

Stephanie quickly made her way towards the Legacy dressing room. She needed to warn Randy about Shane's unexpected appearance backstage and give him time to figure out how he wanted to deal with it.

She knew that it would be safer to just send him a text message with the news, but Randy often turned off his phone when he started preparing for a match and didn't turn it back on until he left for the night, because he didn't like to be distracted, and Stephanie didn't want to risk him not getting the message.

It wasn't that she thought Randy would hold it against her, he wouldn't. However, the other members of Legacy might. She knew that Cody, in particular, didn't really trust her and if she let Randy get blind-sided by her brother, even inadvertently, then it would just add to his suspicions.

Plus, she also just couldn't stand the idea of having Randy get caught off guard and having him put in a position where he could actually be hurt, not when she could prevent it. So it was definitely better to go in person and warn him, even if that meant she risked getting caught entering his dressing room.

Quickly checking to making sure that no one was around, Stephanie ducked inside the dressing room. She wasn't that worried about being caught, because even if she was, she could explain it.

After all, she was the General Manager of Raw and she could come up with several reasons as to why she'd want to speak to Randy before the show. The problem with that is her father would no doubt find out and be on her case for disobeying his direct orders and she'd have to deal with his lectures for the next six days.

"Hello." She called out when she was inside, her face fell when she saw that Ted was only one there. She'd hoped to spend a few minutes with Randy, but she told herself it was a good thing he wasn't around. She tended to get distracted whenever she and Randy were together and she couldn't afford that right now, not when they were so close to realizing their plan.

"Steph." Ted said, obviously surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up and walked towards her, casting a nervous look towards the door.

"Don't worry, no one saw me come in here and I won't stay long." Stephanie assured him.

"Hey, that's not what I'm worried about, you're always welcome here, after all you're part of Legacy too." Ted told her with a grin. "I just thought that we were being a little more discreet with that until Sunday."

Stephanie smiled, glad that if she couldn't give her information to Randy, that it was Ted not Cody, who was there to receive it. She really enjoyed Ted's company and he seemed to like her and trust her better than Cody did.

Stephanie would never tell Randy, but part of her worried that if Cody had been the one to receive her message, he wouldn't pass it on, simply to discredit her and make her look bad in front of Randy.

"We are being discreet." Stephanie assured him. "I just came to warn you guys that Shane is in the building and that he's planning on doing a run in after Randy's match tonight. I'm sure he's got his kendo stick with him."

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Shane seemed to take that stupid thing with him wherever he went and Stephanie always had had to fight back the urge to ask him if he was trying to imitate Hunter and his damn sledgehammer, because if so, it wasn't working. Mainly because Shane lacked her ex-husband's edge. No one ever doubted that Hunter meant business with that sledgehammer, but even with the kendo stick, it was hard to take Shane seriously.

Ted just nodded. "Okay, at least we know." He smiled at her. "Thanks for the heads up, Steph, I'll make sure Randy knows."

Stephanie smiled. "Ok, good." She turned to go and then paused and turned back to look at Ted. "Ted, thanks."

"For what?" The younger man asked, seemingly honestly puzzled.

"For not questioning my word and for standing behind Randy and I." She told him quietly.

Their plan wouldn't have been able to work without Legacy and while she knew they were mainly doing it for Randy and for their own reasons, she still appreciated the support.

"That's what friends do, Steph." Ted assured her. "Legacy isn't just about being the best in our profession, we're friends as well, and we stick together and that includes you, even if the rest of the world doesn't know it yet."

"Soon." Stephanie promised him with a smile as she turned and exited the dressing.

That smile was still on her face once she was back in the hall, ready to finish the rest of her pre-show tasks. After all these years on her own, dealing with all sorts of flack, drama and disapproval from her family, it felt good to know that there were people who cared about her and to know that they had her back.

In fact it felt really, really good.

* * *

"You just missed seeing Steph." Ted announced as soon as Randy and Cody returned to the dressing room, about five minutes after the gorgeous brunette had exited it.

"Oh?" Randy asked, looking surprised. "She was here?"

"Yeah, she snuck in to deliver a message for you." Ted told him, as he finished getting ready to go out there. "Apparently Shane's in the building and Steph says he's planning on doing a run in at the end of your match with the Undertaker and she wanted us to be prepared."

He'd actually been really impressed that she'd come and warned them and it solidified his belief that she was on the level and that she was going to come through with her end of the plan to bring down her family.

Cody had his doubts, but Ted was willing to trust her. He figured that Randy hadn't let them astray yet, besides Randy wasn't the kind of guy to let his dick do all his thinking for him. He wouldn't have included Stephanie in Legacy if he didn't think she'd be contributing member, even if he was married to her, and that was enough for Ted.

Randy nodded, considering Ted's announcement. "All right, at least now that we know what we're dealing with, we can plan for it."

"One of us should take a fall." Cody suggested. "Fall back and let Shane catch us. Make it look like you'd leave one of us behind and give Shane the false impression that he's in control going into Sunday, where we present him with a Legacy as a united front: Stephanie included."

Ted was surprised by Cody's words, knowing how much they cost the younger man, who was incredibly reluctant to trust any member of the McMahon family. Ted had had a few doubts, but he'd quickly gotten over hem.

It wasn't just trusting Randy's judgement, Ted genuinely liked Stephanie and thought that she could be a valuable member of the team. Nor because she was hot or because she was Randy's wife, but because of who she was as a person.

Ted remembered watching Stephanie in her old McMahon-Helmsley days, remembered how devious she used to be and he knew that could to their advantage. Stephanie had been a force to be reckoned with and Ted was sure she'd be an asset to Legacy.

Yeah, it didn't hurt that she was really easy on the eyes, but she was also very much off limits. Ted appreciated his life way to much to be lusting after Randy's woman--Randy was definitely the jealous type.

Besides, whatever his faults, Ted wasn't the kind of guy who would go after his friend's woman, no matter how hot she was. No, his affection for Stephanie was platonic and genuine, as was his belief that she'd be the extra special something that Legacy needed to be truly great.

Ted saw Randy nod in agreement to Cody's plan and smiled. That was the great thing about being a part of Legacy and working with Randy. To the outside world they made it look like Randy was the leader and that he and Cody just did whatever Randy told them to, his mindless drones, but the truth was that Randy always listened to them and treated them as if they were part of the team.

Legacy worked so well because the three of them were all in it together. If one of them succeeded, then they all succeeded. Yeah, the eventual goal was for Randy to become world champion, but Ted and Cody were going to go after one of the tag team belts and Ted knew that Randy would aid them in anyway he could. That was just how Legacy worked.

Ted smiled at the picture of three male members of Legacy holding gold and silently wondered if there was any way they could convince Stephanie to make another tun at the Women's Championship, after all she'd held it before.

Yeah Steph wasn't much of a fighter, but Ted would put money on the fact that she could at least hold her own with any of the divas and it would certainly be fun to watch, plus she'd have Legacy in her corner to help make sure that she won. Ted nodded consideringly, he'd definitely have to mention that idea to Randy later and see what he thought.

"Which one of us should take the fall tonight?" Cody asked, breaking Ted out of his thoughts of the future and back to the here and now.

"I'll do it." Ted volunteered. "I'll let him think he's got the best of me."

Ted rolled his yes at the thought, the day that he couldn't beat Shane McMahon in a fair fight was the day that he retired from the WWE, but he had to make it look good, right?

Taking one for the team and all that, besides Ted took comfort in the fact that it was all part of the plan and that in a few days, Shane would be in a world of hurt, having gotten the punishment that he deserved, and Legacy would be on top, right where they deserved to be.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Happy Valentine's Day

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Chapter Three: Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. and Mrs. Orton

_February 14th, 2009_

"Mama!" Aurora cried out in her happy little baby voice, struggling to get our of her father's arms.

"Hi baby." Stephanie said, as she took Aurora from her and swung her around.

Once Aurora was safely on her hip, Stephanie turned her attention to her ex-husband. "Thanks for bringing her back so early." She told him, giving him a grateful smile.

Hunter had had Aurora with him the night before and normally he would have kept her until late afternoon, but Stephanie had asked him to return her by eleven and he'd done so without protest.

Hunter shrugged. "It's not a problem."

They had a pretty good relationship when it came to custody of Aurora, especially since it was legally vague, because they had agreed that privacy was more important than legal rights. Something that Stephanie intended to use to her advantage in the days to come.

"Kate mentioned that you were heading out to Seattle tonight?" He asked conversationally.

"Yeah, my flight leaves at six, so I thought I'd spend the early afternoon with Aurora before I go." Stephanie told him, forcing herself to smile. "I wanted to get to Seattle tonight, so I have all tomorrow to do anything that needs to be done before _No Way Out_."

That was true, and believable, since she often arrived a day early, both for Raw tapings and pay-per-views. However, in this case, it was not the whole truth as the main reason that she was going to Seattle early was so that she could spent Valentine's Day with her husband.

Randy was already there, having flown in the night before, in an attempt to divert suspicion.

"You're not taking her with you?" Hunter asked, reaching out to tickle the little girl's foot.

She understood his surprise, since Stephanie often took Aurora with her when she had to travel, liking having her daughter nearby.

"Not this time." Stephanie answered. "I just... I figured that Aurora was better off far away for this one." That was the truth, though for the reasons that Hunter no doubt imagined.

He nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Tomorrow's a big night, is Shane ready?"

Stephanie sighed. "He says he is."

"Shane's tough, Steph, he can take himself." Hunter assured her, patting her arm. Then he grinned. "So does the fact that you're flying to Seattle tonight mean you don't have a date for Valentine's day?"

"I do have a date, actually." Stephanie replied. "He's just meeting me in Seattle."

"That's nice of him." Hunter said and then grinned. "Anyone I know?"

It was a natural question to ask since Stephanie spent a lot of her time at work, so the most obvious choice was for her date to be a WWE superstar. Which was true, but she wasn't ready to admit it. Not until tomorrow. She was sticking to the plan, unwilling to let anything derail it.

"No." She lied quickly. "What about you, big date?"

It still felt weird to ask Hunter casual question about his love life, but they'd worked hard on being friends for Aurora's sake and this was one of the things that went with the friends territory.

Hunter made a face. "I'm flying to San Antonio this afternoon and then I have a double date with Shawn and Rebecca, one of Rebecca's friends." "You sound... enthusiastic." Stephanie teased.

Hunter grimaced. "Let's just say I would have rather found my own date. Shawn always sets me up with the worst girls as if he's trying to deliberately antagonise me into..."

"Into what?" Stephanie asked curiously when Hunter trailed off.

"Oh, nothing, just a weird idea." Hunter told her quickly. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Stephanie wondered about his reaction and had to admit she wondered what this 'idea' of Shawn's way, but she let it go. Unless it concerned their daughter, Hunter's personal life was none of her business.

"How is Shawn doing?" Stephanie asked after a moment. "He's got that big match tomorrow..."

And no doubt that was why Hunter was flying to San Antonio, to give his best friend all the support that he could.

"He's hanging in there." Hunter told her. "I think Rebecca's trying to keep his sprits up and his mind off of tomorrow and that's why we're all going out." He grinned. "Apparently torturing me cheers Shawn up."

"I could have to you that." Stephanie said with a laugh. "Seriously though have fun and good luck tomorrow."

Hunter was going to be in the Smackdown Elimination chamber for a chance at Edge's title. Stephanie didn't know if she wanted him to win or not. She had no affection really for any of the other five guys in the chamber, though she didn't actually mind Edge, but if Hunter won... Well, it'd be good for him and she knew it would make him happy, but it could make things more complicated than she wanted them to be...

Stephanie shook her head slightly, she'd worry about that when the moment came.

"Thanks." Hunter her, obviously not sensing her inner debate. He leaned over and gave Aurora a quick kiss. "Bye, bye Princess, Daddy loves you lots and lots." He said and then straightened. "Bye Steph, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do." Steph agreed and watched him leave.

These moments with Hunter were always a little surreal to her. On one hand it was still hard to be around him because of the memories, but on the other hand they'd both come so far that they didn't even feel like the same people and a lot of times Stephanie could be with Hunter without any feelings at all, except a little bit of fondness. He was her daughter's father and someone she had loved deeply once, so he'd always have a place in her heart, but that was all it was now. Randy was the man she loved more than life itself, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"So what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Stephanie asked after Hunter had left. "My funny little valentine."

Aurora giggled at the nickname. "Candy?" She asked hopefully.

Stephanie laughed. "Sure, but you'll have to have lunch first and then maybe we'll go tobogganing."

The little girl's face lit up at the mention of one of her favourite activities.

Stephanie smiled and cuddled her daughter closer to her, wishing she could have more moments like this with her daughter.

It was the biggest flaw with taking the General Manager job, it had left her with less time with her daughter and somehow Stephanie didn't see that changing in the future, not with everything that was about happen...

But that just meant she'd have to value the time she and Aurora did have together and make the most out of every moment. Plus, she did have take Aurora with her on the road and once things were a little more settled, she'd continue to do that, perhaps even arranging that she and Randy could take turns watching the little girl, though the nanny would be there as well, of course.

Stephanie just hoped that Randy was right and they'd be able to protect Aurora from the fallout of what was about to happen, because Aurora was everything to her and Stephanie knew that she'd never forgive herself if pursuing her own happiness threatened her daughter's...

* * *

"Hi Mom." Randy said into the phone, as he lounged on the hotel room bed.

He had just arrived at the hotel, officially he was staying at a different hotel and last night he had, but he had wanted to treat Stephanie to a romantic Valentine's Day at a nice hotel.

He thought it would be nice of them both to take their minds off the next day and _No Way Out_, as well as celebrate their first Valentine's Day together as husband and wife.

"Randy!" His mother exclaimed, sounding delighted to hear his voice. "How's it going, honey?"

"Good." Randy told her. "You know how it is on the road, busy."

"I do." Elaine Orton agreed and Randy could hear the disapproval in her voice.

After more then thirty years being married to a professional wrestler, Elaine knew exactly how hard a life on the road could be and had made it clear that it wasn't the life she wanted for her son, but it was the only life Randy had ever been able to imagine and in the end his parents had come around and supported his decision. Though, Randy knew his mom constantly despaired him ever settling down and having a family, which was why he knew she'd be thrilled by the news he was about to tell her.

"Why are you calling your mother on Valentine's Day?" Elaine asked after a moment. "Shouldn't you be out romancing some pretty young thing?"

Randy laughed, that was his mom, always encouraging his love life--though he knew she thought it was past tim he met the right girl and he couldn't wait to tell her that he finally had.

"Don't worry Mom, I do have plans tonight, but the woman I'm spending Valentine's Day with hasn't arrived in Seattle yet. Her plane lands in about an hour."

"Ooh, that sounds promising!" Elaine said excitedly. "Are you serious about this girl?"

"Very." Randy promised. "Actually, Mom, as much as I love talking to you about my love life, that's not why I called. I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to St. Louis on Tuesday."

He and Stephanie had agreed that they'd let his family in on the secret today, so they didn't have to find out on television and then on Tuesday they'd escape the fallout and hide out in St. Louis with his family for a few days.

Randy knew that the aftermath of the next few days would likely be very ugly and he wanted to shelter Stephanie and Aurora from that as much as possible and there was no better place to do that then in the loving embrace of his family.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Elaine exclaimed. "It's been too long since you came home."

Technically Randy had a home in St. Louis and until last year, it'd been his home base and he'd spent a lot of his time there. After all, he was really only on the road once or twice a week, except during Wrestlemania or Summer Slam time, when they travelled constantly, doing shows all over the place in addition to filming Raw and the monthly pay-per-view.

And then, when he'd started seeing Stephanie, he'd started spending a lot more time on the East Coast and made Boston his temporary base so that he could see more of her. He'd chosen Boston because it was only a three hour drive from Greenwich, so he could be close to Stephanie without anyone getting too suspicious.

He wasn't sure where they would be living from now on, they hadn't really made that decision yet. He was just pretty sure it wouldn't be Connecticut, since he couldn't imagine that they'd want to be close to the McMahon family.

"Are you going to be coming by yourself?" Elaine inquired, bringing him back to the present.

"No." Randy answered with a smile. "I'll be bringing my wife with me." He could hear the stunned silence on the other end as his mother digested his announcement.

"Wife?" Elaine repeated. "You got _married_?!"

"Yes, Mom." Randy confirmed. "The wedding happened a couple of weeks ago, but we've been keeping it quiet until now." The only people who knew about the marriage were Ted, Cody, and Kate, Aurora's nanny, well and the judge who'd married them, of course.

"What's her name?" Elaine asked after ra moment, obviously trying to process the news.

"Stephanie." Randy answered, knowing his mother would make the connection right away. The silence on the other end told him he was right.

"Stephanie as in Stephanie McMahon?" Elaine asked finally, shock evident in her voice. In fact, Randy couldn't help but note that his mother seemed more shocked by the identify of his pride than the fact that he'd gone off and gotten married without telling her or anyone else in the family.

"Yes." Randy confirmed.

"But don't you hate each other?" Elaine asked hesitantly.

"No." Randy assured her. "We're just... It'll all make sense after tomorrow, Mom, or Monday at the latest, but Stephanie and I have been together for almost a year, just secretly, and we decide to get married, because we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

It really was that simple, no ulterior motives or sinister plots, just the fact that they were two people in love, who knew that they completed each other's lives.

"She's great, and I just know that you're going to love her." Randy told him mother. "Her and Aurora both."

"Aurora, that's her daughter right?" Elaine inquired, proving that she wasn't entirely out of the wrestling loop. But then, he knew that his parents watched faithfully and that his dad still had friends from his wrestling days. Plus, the name of Stephanie's daughter wasn't a big secret, just her paternity.

"I'm sure I'm going to adore her, Randy. Stephanie, I mean." Elaine said after a moment. "She's very beautiful and she seems... Spirited. Very passionate and if she makes you happy then that's enough for me. Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me."

Randy could hear the doubt in his mother's voice, but he knew that was only because Stephanie came from a different world than he did. His mother would be worried that his wife was an incredible stuck-up snob who couldn't possibly make him happy, but once she met her, she'd understand how far from the truth that really was and just how right for him Stephanie was and once that happened, he knew his family would love her as much as he did.

"She does." Randy confirmed. "Mom, Stephanie makes me happier than I've ever been in my life." She gave him a new focus, something to focus on other than just his career.

"Does she want more children?" Elaine asked hopefully, her eagerness for more grandchildren showing.

"Yes." Randy confirmed with a smile. "We definitely want kids, Mom, don't worry."

Children were something he and Stephanie had talked about in depth and they both wanted them, wanted to give Aurora brothers and sisters. Randy couldn't wait to see Stephanie pregnant with his child, couldn't wait to go through that entire experience, of pregnancy and birth, with her.

"I'm so happy for you, Randy." His mother told him and he could hear the sincerity in her voice. Stephanie McMahon might not have been the woman his family would have chosen for him, but they'd love and accept her because she was his choice.

"I can't wait to meet Stephanie and her daughter and welcome them into our family." Elaine added and then paused. "Oh, your father just came in, you'll have to share your news with him." There was another pause and Randy could hear her call out, "Bob, Randy's on the phone and he has exciting news!"

A moment later, Randy's father appeared on the other end of the phone. "Hell son, what's up?"

"I got married." Randy told him calmly. "To Stephanie McMahon."

There was a pause on the other end, as his father obviously considered his words and what they meant.

"Pretty girl." Bob Orton said finally. "I take it her family doesn't know yet?"

"No." Randy told him. "Tomorrow."

"It'll be ugly." Bob warned him. "Is the girl prepared for that?"

"She is." Randy assured his father. "She knows exactly what we're up against. She's a tough girl."

"Good." Was Bob's only reply. "I can't wait to meet her. When are you bringing her home?"

"Tuesday." Randy told him.

"Good." Bob said again. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. She's got a child right?"

"Yes, a daughter, Aurora." Randy confirmed. "She's two and a half."

"Good age. Too young to be bothered by the disruption. She won't remember any of it." Bob told him. "All she'll know is that she just got new grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins to love her."

Randy smiled, that was exactly how he'd expected his parents to react, knowing that they would accept not only Stephanie, but Aurora into their family with open arms.

"Good look out there tomorrow." Bob told him after a moment.

"Thanks Dad." Randy said. A minute later his mom was back on the other end.

"Is there anything in particular I should make for when you visit?" Elaine asked nervously. "Is Stephanie allergic to anything? Or is there something she won't eat?"

"No." Randy told her honestly. For a woman who could afford all of life's luxuries, Stephanie had pretty simple means and she was generally very easy to please. "Whatever you make I'm sure it'll be great Mom and that Stephanie will love it."

"I'm just so happy that you've finally settled down." Elaine told him softly. "I've been so worried about you, since I know how lonely a life on the road can be and it thrills me to know that not only have you settled down, but you chose someone who can share that life with you. It just makes me so happy."

"Thanks Mom." Randy said and then looked at his watch. He still had a lot of things to do to get ready for his night with Stephanie and she'd be there soon. "Mom, I have to run."

"Of course, dear." Elaine told him pleasantly. "Have a good night, good luck tomorrow and we'll see you on Tuesday. Give Stephanie our love and tell her our much we're looking forward to meeting her."

"Will do." Randy agreed and ended the phone call. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the hotel room door, to go do the few last minute errands he had to do before he enjoyed his romantic evening with his beautiful wife...

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Randy said, greeting Stephanie with a bouquet of red roses when she arrived at the hotel.

She'd arrived in Seattle and checked into the hotel where she and Randy were supposed to be staying, where all the Raw stars would be staying, and then headed over to the luxury hotel where Randy had booked them a suite for the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling." Stephanie returned, taking the roses with a beaming smile and giving her husband a warm kiss in return.

"They're beautiful, Randy." She said, sniffing the roses appreciatively, before setting them down in the empty vase that Randy had provided for them. She looked around the room, admiring the candles and the bunches of roses that decorated the room and gave it a romantic air. "It's all beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Randy told her, kissing her again. "You deserve all the roses and candlelight in the world."

Stephanie just smiled and kissed her husband yet again, a deep searing kiss that she felt all the way to the tips of her toes. She revelled in the kiss, loving the feel of Randy's body against hers.

After a long moment, the kiss finally ended and instead of pursuing it further, Randy took her hand and lead her over to the table in the corner that had been set up for dinner, complete with yet more candles and an exquisite bunch of roses in a crystal vase.

"Did you have a good day with Aurora?" Randy asked as he helped Stephanie into her chair.

"I did." She told him with a smile. "We had lunch and then tobogganing and then we exchanged Valentine's. It was very sweet and I just wish you could have been with us."

"Me too." Randy told her and then smiled. "But, don't worry, babe, from now on, I will be."

Stephanie's smile grew wider at those words. She loved the idea of sharing her life with Randy, sharing all the little, precious moments of her daughter's life with him. She was sick of sneaking around, of only getting to have select moments together, instead of a whole life, but that would change the next day and they'd finally bring their relationship out into the open where it belonged.

"I talked to my parents earlier." Randy told her after a moment. "They're expecting us on Tuesday."

"Sounds good." Stephanie agreed, hiding the face that she was a little nervous about meeting Randy's parents.

Well, she'd met his father before, but it wasn't the same thing. Meeting someone in a business capacity and meeting them as your new father-in-law were two very different entities and she just hoped that Tuesdays went well and that Randy's parents, at least, would support their marriage.

"Steph, they were thrilled." Randy assured her, obviously sensing her doubt. "My mom can't wait to meet you. Hell, she's just as nervous as you are, terrified that you won't like her."

Stephanie smiled at that, feeling a little better about the whole thing, relieved to know that she wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Kate's going to fly out with Aurora early Tuesday morning, so she'll be there before us." She confided.

She'd filled Aurora's nanny in on most of what was going on, including the fact that she and Randy had gotten married, confident that the other woman's loyalty was with here, not Hunter, and that she'd stay quiet about the plan.

Kate was also under strict instructions that neither Hunter or any member of Stephanie's family was allowed to see or talk to Aurora on Monday and that if they tried to call or visit, Stephanie wanted to be notified immediately.

After all, Stephanie wasn't going to let her nanny fight her battles for her, Aurora was _her _child and she'd do her best to protect her, but Kate still needed to be aware of what her responsibilities were so she could do her best to keep Aurora out of harm's way while Stephanie dealt with the fallout of her actions.

"Sounds like a plan." Randy told her. "We did it, Steph, only twenty-four hours left to and the world is ours."

Stephanie shivered at his words, barely able to believe that they were true. It seemed to her that she and Randy had been plotting and scheming for so long and now those days had come to an end and their day was finally here.

Randy poured two glasses of champagne and handed her one and then raised the other, "to us. To our first Valentine's Day as a married couple, to the fulfilment of our plan and to the many happy years we're going to have ahead of us."

"To us." Stephanie repeated warmly, clinking her glass against her husband's.

She took a dainty sip, as her mind wandered to what the next day would bring.

It wouldn't be an easy day for her, nor would the one that came after that, she knew that.

As much as she was looking forward to her new life with Randy, to the beginning of the Legacy era and everything it would bring her, both personally and professionally,.she knew that parts of the next few days would be very difficult. Namely facing her friends and her family after her betrayal and having to explain her reasons to them and to the world.

Yet, as Stephanie sat there, drinking champagne, and exchange intimate smiles with her husband, she couldn't help but think that it would definitely be worth it...

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: Tonight's the Night

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Chapter Four: Tonight's the Night  
  
_February 15th, 2009, No Way Out_

"Shane, are you sure want to do this?" Stephanie asked as she watched her brother get ready for his match, carefully playing her role as the caring and concerned sister. "It's not too late to change your mind."

Shane sent her an incredulous look. "Steph, I'm not changing my mind, Orton deserves this."

Stephanie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm just worried about you." She said softly, thinking that no one watching her would have any idea that in a little over an hour she'd be betraying her brother and playing a part in his destruction.

But then, she was a pro at this, Stephanie thought, remembering another time, another betrayal. Now she was playing the role of loving sister, then it had been the role of loving daughter, at her father's side before his big match, all the while plotting his down fall, and just like now she'd done it in the name of love...

Oh, that love had proved out to not be reliable, but for a moment it'd been real. Also, Stephanie had been more naive then, less jaded, and the betrayal had been easier because she'd really believed that love was all she'd needed to get by. She'd believed that right up until the moment that love had faded away into nothing...

No, she told herself sternly, _no thoughts of Hunter allowed_. After all, her first marriage had been a long time ago and just because she and Hunter hadn't been able to make it work, it didn't mean that she and Randy wouldn't.

What happened with Hunter, the end of their marriage, it had nothing to do with marriage to Randy, the only similarities being the profession of the two men and the circumstance of the reveals.

Stephanie forced herself to forget the past, she'd moved on with her life and tonight was the night she let the whole world know it. And really, if her first marriage had ended, if life hadn't unfolded the way it had, she'd never have met Randy and have the happy relationship she had now. Randy was the love of her life and it was time the whole world knew it.

"Steph, I'm a big boy and I'll be fine." Shane told her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Besides, I have to do this. Randy Orton kicked our father in the _head_ without any remorse at all. Orton needs to be taught a lesson and I'm going to be the one to do it.

It took all of Stephanie's self-restraint not to roll her eyes at Shane's announcement, he had such an over-inflated opinion of his wrestling skills, but then he always had.

Shane saw himself as some superstar in the same category as Shawn, Hunter or Randy, when really he was the middle-aged, out of shape boss' son, who used his family name and connection to give himself opportunities he normally wouldn't have and who constantly got extraordinarily lucky, usually based on the fact that he did make up in nerve what he lacked in skill.

But then Shane's ego had been key to their plan and Randy had deliberately fed it, by taking the beating the night Stephanie had tried to "fire" him and by having Ted take a fall this past week. It was all part of their plan to have Shane get so overconfident that he destroyed himself and got into a position where Randy could take him out, and looking at her brother, Stephanie was confident that their plan was working.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Shane." Stephanie told him, biting her lip in pretend concern.

Actually, the concern was real. Stephanie hated the fact that for their plan to work, her brother had to get hurt and had tried her hardest to come up with some other solution, _any_ other solution, but there was none to be found. This was way it had to be.

"What will you do if Legacy runs in?" Stephanie asked. "You'll be outnumbered three-to-one then."

That was, in fact, the plan, except instead of three-to-one, it'd be four-to-one, when she went out and officially joined Legacy.

"I've got it covered." Shane assured her. "I can handle Legacy--I have my own way of evening the score."

By that Stephanie knew that he had kendo sticks hidden over all the rings. Stephanie silently noted that information and vowed to send Randy a text message, so that he knew to watch out for them.

Yes, there was a chance he wouldn't get the message, but she couldn't risk going over to his dressing room, not without blowing her cover and they were way too close for her to risk doing that.

Besides, Randy was a smart man and Stephanie was sure that he was prepared for the fact that Shane would have weapons stashed, it was a no-holds barred match after all.

Shane leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's sweet of you to worry about me, Stephie, but I'm not afraid of Randy Orton. He's just an over-muscled coward who can't handle a real fight and I'm a grown man who can take care of myself."

Stephanie just nodded, unable to think of anything to say. Shane's description of Randy was insulting, but also a little amusing, mainly because that was the role Randy had been playing.

Stephanie couldn't help but still struggle with her feelings of guilt over what they were about to do to Shane. She really did love her brothers and she hated that not only was he about to get physically destroyed, but she was going to help an no doubt add an element of emotional destruction to the mess as well.

Oh, she knew that Randy was right and that they had to do it, it was the only way, but that didn't erase her feelings of guilt, just alleviate them a little bit.

Randy was right, though, her family had been keeping her down, constantly trying to keep her out of the spotlight, still punishing her for ancient mistakes.

Look at the way Shane had kept butting in and trying to take over Raw, questioning her decisions and her judgement, throwing her past mistakes in her face. His taunts had actually helped her set her plan in action, convincing her that betrayal and subterfuge was the only way to do it.

Just like she had known a decade ago, that her family would never accept her love for Hunter, she had realized a few months ago that her family would never accept her marriage to Randy.

The only difference was there was no anger or hurt like their had been back then, when she'd still been devastated at what she suffered at her father's hands when he'd tried to sacrifice her to the Undertake. There was no anger now, no desire to punish her family, just the simple knowledge that they'd never accept her marriage and that she had to make a choice.

Shane had proven that the day he had accused her of using her power as General Manager of Raw to find another husband, until then she'd been planning on telling them, hoping that she could make them understand that this time it was different, that she and Randy were really in love, but Shane had shown her that would never happen.

Her family would never stop seeing her as that stupid, rebellious girl who'd risked everything for love and had it blow up in her face. They didn't respect her and they'd never respect her marriage.

Stephanie just wished that there was some way that she could make them see that it hadn't been like that at all. Yes, with Hunter, it had been about power and revenge, as much it had been about love, but with Randy it was different.

She really had grown up and matured and she wouldn't make life-altering decisions based on anger or revenge. She wouldn't risk her heart and her little girl's future if she wasn't positive it would last, but she knew her family wouldn't see it that way.

Nor would they believe that she hadn't sought it out, hadn't meant to fall in love with him, it had just happened. After years of telling herself that she'd never repeat her past mistakes, that she'd never again get involved with a WWE superstar, Stephanie had found herself doing just that.

Randy had pursued her so devotedly and worn down her defences and before she'd known what was happening, she'd found herself head over heels in love with him. It was a much more intense emotion than what she'd felt for Hunter all those years ago and that scared her.

She'd been hurt so badly by her divorce, emotionally destroyed when Hunter had suddenly decided that he no longer liked the person she'd become, the person he'd help make her into and whom he had supposedly loved. Yes, she'd done horrible things, Stephanie was perfectly willing to admit that, but she'd had good intentions. Everything she'd done, every lie she'd told at the end, including the biggest and most unforgivable one, she'd done out of love, out of a desperation need to keep her marriage afloat.

Stephanie winced, it wasn't a time she liked to remember and she'd had to keep telling herself that Randy wasn't Hunter, that he'd never turn on her like that, wouldn't suddenly change on her, and that just because things had ended badly for her once, it didn't mean that they would again.

This time would be different, she and Randy would have it all, just like she and Hunter were once supposed to. They'd have power, talent, money, and love, but most of all, they'd have each other. Stephanie honestly believed that Randy truly loved her for her, not just for the power that she could give and that was such a precious gift, that it made her even more determined to give him that power.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, obviously noticing her wince.

"I'm fine." Stephanie told him. "Just worried about tonight."

She swore silently for letting herself get distracted by the past, especially when they were so close, she couldn't blow it now.

After all, after tonight, she'd be the last McMahon standing and she'd have total control of Raw, her and Randy. Together they'd run things the way they were meant to be run, no more having to bow to her father's wishes, to his backstage manipulations, no more having to fight her entire family for ever inch of control.

Stephanie had no regrets about what they'd done to her father or the fact that they would be seizing control of Raw. No, her only regrets were for the way things had to go down that night, she hated that Shane had to get hurt, but she knew it was the way that things had to be.

"It's okay, Steph." Shane told her, obviously mistaking the reason for her look of total anguish. "I really am going to be okay, I promise."

Stephanie just nodded weakly, desperately wanting it all to be over. "I hope so, Shane." She whispered, forcing a smile.

Shane patted her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. "Don't worry, Steph, I will be and after tonight, this mess with Randy Orton will all be over and you won't have to worry any more."

Stephanie bit her lip. Yes, after tonight it would all be over, just not in the way Shane imagined...

"I have to go." She said quickly. "I have to make sure everything's in order for tonight's matches and I'd like to check in with Shawn, offer him some moral support before his match with JBL."

Both those things were true, but really she just needed to get away from Shane and the guilt she felt in his presence.

Shane smiled. "Ok, I'll catch you later. Remember, I'm doing this for us, Steph, for our entire family."

"I remember." Stephanie said weakly, feeling worse than she'd had since this whole think started. "I'll be back before you go on." She promised and then hurried away, hoping that if she left her brother's sight, she'd be able to forget the horrible act she was about to commit, if only for a little while.

The guilt wasn't enough to change her mind, it was too late for that, but it was enough to make her feel worse than she'd ever felt in her life...

This night was a new beginning for her, but it was also an ending and that hurt more than anything else Stephanie had ever experienced in her life. Somehow she hadn't expected it to feel quite like this, like it was the end of the world as she knew it...

* * *

  
"Tonight's the night, boys." Randy told Ted and Cody triumphantly. "Tonight the McMahon era ends and the Legacy era begins."

He was in the Legacy dressing room, preparing for his match, not that he needed that much preparation--he'd been ready for weeks.

Randy couldn't help but smile as he realized that after that night, Stephanie would be in the dressing room with them, by his side as a proud member of Legacy. He hoped that she'd be willing to accompany him to the ring at least some fo the time, to show the entire world that they were a team.

"Tonight we will destroy the McMahon family once and for all and claim our rightful place at the top." Randy continued, his voice rich with purpose and disdain for his soon-to-be fallen enemy. "After tonight, we'll run Raw."

"Except, we're not actually going to destroy the entire McMahon family, there'll still be Steph." Cody pointed out. "After all, we're leaving her unharmed and in charge of Raw."

Randy knew the words were Cody's way of saying that he still wasn't sure that the youngest McMahon child could be trusted to turn on her family. Randy was about to jump down Cody's throat, defend his wife's honour for the hundredth time, but Ted interceded before he could. "Steph, doesn't count. She's not really a McMahon any more, she's one of us now."

Randy smiled at the word, glad that at least Ted understood that Stephanie could be trusted and valuable she was going to be to Legacy. She really was one of them and after tonight the whole world know it, would know where her loyalties really lay.

Cody nodded, but he still looked doubtful, however he was smart enough not to voice those doubts any further, obviously aware that neither Randy or Ted wanted to hear them.

Randy had to keep himself from losing his temper with Cody, with reminding him that _he _was the one in charge of Legacy and if Cody wanted to stay a member of the group, he'd better learn not to question Randy's judgement.

However, he stopped himself, because that wasn't how Legacy worked. It was supposed to be about teamwork, besides he knew that Cody just needed time and that once he'd spent more time with Stephanie, he'd see that she was on their side and that she was about to be there biggest asset.

"So how's tonight going down?" Cody asked after a moment, obviously eager to change the subject.

"I'm going to play with Shane for a bit, make him think he's going to win." Randy said, smirking at the very thought. As if that could ever happen.

He'd have to be having a pretty bad day to actually get his ass kicked by Shane McMahon. Shane might like to play the tough guy and he might think he was some sort of super hero, but he was nothing more than a forty year-old business man with pretensions of glory. Maybe that was why Stephanie was so anguished about what they were going to do to Shane, because she understood, even if Shane and Vince didn't, how deeply he was in over his head and how badly outmatched he was.

"After a while, I'll start fighting back and I'll get Shane almost out and that's when you two will come in." Randy informed them.

He didn't really need Ted and Cody to take out Shane, he was perfectly capable of doing it on his own, but he wanted them there so that they could present a united front and show the entire WWE universe that Legacy was not to be messed with.

"We'll kick Shane around a bit, make it look good, and that's when Steph will come out." Randy continued. "She'll make a big show about begging us to spare her brother, maybe even fall to her knees in front of me."

"Just where you like her." Cody muttered under his breath, but Randy heard him and glared at the younger man.

"Don't _ever_ disrespect my wife like that again." He warned in a low, deadly voice, looking Cody straight in the eye, so he knew how serious he was. "Stephanie's a part of Legacy and you'll treat her with the same respect you'd give to Ted or I or your out."

Randy meant every word. Cody was his friend and a valued part of Legacy, but if it came down to a choice between Cody and Stephanie, well then there was no choice and Cody needed to understand that.

Cody gulped and averted his eyes, obviously getting the message loud and clear. "Sorry."

Randy ignored his apology and returned to outlining their plan of attack. "We'll back off Shane for a moment then, making it look like we're giving into Steph's demands and that we'll let the match end in a forfeit." Randy continued. "Then Steph will rush to Shane's side, supposedly to tend to him, but really she'll hit him something, probably one of those damn kendo sticks. God knows, Shane will probably have enough on hand."

He'd gotten Stephanie's text message about how she believed her brother had hidden several kendo sticks throughout the arena and really it didn't surprise Randy at all, after all Shane would be an idiot not go into the match without backup and while Shane McMahon was many things, stupid wasn't one of them.

Arrogant, short-sighted, narrow-minded, but never stupid. At least not stupid enough to go into a No-Holds Barred match without a way to even the odds, after all Shane was going to need any advantage he could get and even a man as egotistic as Shane surely had to see that.

"After Stephanie turns on Shane, I'll get the pin and then I'll kiss her, outing our relationship to the entire world." He finished with a small, calculating smile.

He'd insisted on the kiss. After all, Hunter had gotten a kiss from Stephanie at Armageddon all the years ago when they'd told the world that their marriage was for real and Randy figured he was just as worthy as Hunter.

It wasn't that he wanted to copy the way things had happened during the McMahon-Helmsley era, no way, after all why would he want to mimic something that had failed miserably? However, he wanted to show the world that Stephanie was his and that they were in this together and a kiss was the most affective way of doing that.

"And after that, Legacy's rise to the top will be complete." Randy said with satisfaction. "The Legacy era begins tonight."

They would own Raw after tonight, something that Randy was relishing. He hadn't gotten involved with Stephanie for the power, but he had to admit it was nice to have and he knew that Stephanie or no Stephanie he would have gone after it eventually, would have found a way to overthrow the McMahon regime and begin his own. Falling in love with Stephanie just made it both easier and harder. the power was easier to grasp, but the stakes were so much higher than they would have been otherwise...

Ted and Cody nodded, obviously in total agreement with what he was saying.

"Tonight's the night." Ted said after a moment, a triumphant smile on his face. "The night that Legacy finally gets the power and recognition that we so richly deserve."

"Yes it is." Randy agreed, unable to fight a small, triumphant smile of his own. A smile that could only be termed as 'predatory'.

"Tonight's going to be our night. This is our time, boys, and we better enjoy every moment of it."

After months of waiting, of planning, the time had finally come, Randy was less than an hour away from taking out Shane and claiming Stephanie as his, showing the world what he was truly made of. It was so close, he could taste it, all he had to do was destroy Shane and the world was theirs...

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: History Repeats

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Chapter Five: History Repeats

"Steph, how are you doing, hanging in there?"

Stephanie turned to see Hunter standing behind her, the WWE championship belt slung comfortably over his shoulder. The Smackdown elimination chamber had just finished and once again, Hunter had emerged victorious.

"I'm doing okay." She told him with a tight smile. "Congratulation on winning the belt back."

Hunter was now an impressive thirteen time world champion, something that that didn't surprise her in the least, after all no one knew better than her how much being champion meant to him. Hunter devoted a lot of time and energy into his quest for gold, at the expense of everything else in his life, even their marriage had fallen a distant second to his career.

"Thanks." Hunter said, not evening glancing at it, a testament to how far he had come from being the man she'd been married to all thos years before.

Stephanie didn't know why it always caught her off-guard, it had been a long time and she'd been dealing with this new Hunter for years and yet... She always expected him to revert back to the old Hunter, the one she'd known so well.

"I know you're worried sick about Shane." Hunter told her. "His match is soon right?"

"As soon as the ECW title match is over." Stephanie said, motioning to the match that was on the monitor in front of them.

"It's natural to be worried Steph, but as I said yesterday, Shane's tough and he can take care of himself." Hunter reminded her in a calm and gentle voice, obviously attempting to soothe her.

"I just wish I could have talked him out of it." Stephanie said, emphasising her words with a gusty sigh.

"Steph, Shane's a proud man, he sticks up for what he believes in and he defends his family." Hunter told her. "I admire that about him and I'm with him on this 100%. Orton deserves to be taught a lesson and if Shane fails tonight, I'd be happy to step in and do it."

Stephanie knew that the offer was genuine and she couldn't help but wince, wondering how Hunter was going to react when the truth was revealed. Somehow, she suspected that he wouldn't be pleased.

"Steph, I know we're divorced and that we have separate lives, but because of Aurora, we'll always be family and I want to help." Hunter told her sincerely, obviously misreading the reason for her wince.

"I know." Stephanie told him, forcing herself to smile. "I promise, I'll let you know if we need your help, but hopefully this will end tonight."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, any other way to avoid his offer, and honestly it **would** all end that night and Stephanie had a feeling that the civil relationship she and Hunter had formed these last three years would then come to an abrupt end, because there was no way he'd be happy to hear that she'd married Randy.

"Shouldn't you be with Shawn?" Stephanie asked him, changing the subject. "I thought you'd want to be with him to offer him moral support before his big match with JBL."

"I'm on my way there now." Hunter told her. "Have you been?"

Stephanie nodded. "I stopped in briefly."

She'd only stayed a moment, just long enough to wish Shawn luck. The two of them got along because they felt they had to, because he was Hunter's best friend and a big part of Aurora's life, but there'd never be more to it than that. They just didn't click.

"I guess you can't really show allegiance, not when Shawn let you down by laying down for JBL and then had you defend him." Hunter said shrewdly.

"That wasn't the easiest moment of my career." Stephanie agreed with a wince, thinking what an understatement that was.

Randy had been furious with her for siding with Shawn against him and Chris Jericho, accusing her of siding with Shawn because he was Hunter's best friend and of still having feelings for her ex. They'd had an awful fight, but when it was over, Stephanie had made the decision to amp up their plans and she and Randy eloped that weekend and then on the Monday, he punted Vince in the head and set the whole damn thing into motion.

"I just wish he hadn't been so stubborn and had agreed to borrow the money from me." Hunter said with a sigh. "If he had, then he wouldn't be this mess at all."

"Shawn's got a lot of pride." Stephanie said, glancing up at the TV where the Finlay/Jack Swagger match appeared to be coming to a close, which meant that Shane and Randy's match would start soon. As she had that thought, she watched Swagger make the pin and end the match.

"Hunter, I--" "I understand." Hunter told her, nodding toward the TV to let her know that he realized what was happening. "You want to go be at ringside so you can be there for Shane, which makes sense. If you manage to catch him before he goes out, tell him I'll be rooting for him to tear Orton apart."

Hunter leaned down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before going on his way.

Stephanie let out a gusty sigh as she was gone. She knew that Hunter had meant well, but she hadn't needed to run into him tonight of all nights.

Oh, she saw him often, for Aurora's sake, but she found that seeing him in that situation was easier than running into him backstage where there were so many memories.

And running into him tonight, when the very situation brought back memories... She wasn't going to lie, it was hard. Sometimes when she saw Hunter backstage or when she thought to hard about the old days, she felt a pang of longing, but it always faded and she remembered how happy she was with the life she had now.

Her relationship with Hunter was long over with, he was nothing more than a part of her past, just someone she'd loved once upon a time. Her future and her heart belonged to Randy now and that future started now.

* * *

  
"Did you come to wish me luck before my match?" Shane asked when Stephanie joined him as he was waiting for his cue to enter the ring.

She just nodded, looking strained and Shane could tell that something was really bothering her.

"Are you okay, Steph?" He asked, honestly concerned.

Shane sighed, he hated seeing his sister like this, it was another thing he was going to make Orton pay for. Orton's actions were destroying their family by making them live in constant fear and Shane wanted to stop it now.

"If it's the match with Orton that has you like this, don't let it get to you." Shane told his sister. "I can handle Randy Orton and after tonight it'll all be over."

Shane truly believed what he was saying. Orton might have size and skill, but Shane had passion and determination and they'd always served him well in the past.

"I ran into Hunter back stage." Stephanie said after a moment.

Shane sighed. That would explain her funk all right. Stephanie was fine when she saw Hunter away from the WWE, when their meetings concerned Aurora and being her parents, but running into him back stage always got to her, probably because there it was harder to separate the past from the present.

Shane knew that Hunter and Stephanie had a good relationship for Aurora's sake, but there were definitely some old wounds there, at least on Stephanie's part.

Shane knew his sister and he knew that she'd never completely gotten over the pain of what had happened between her and Hunter, which is why he'd actually felt terrible about ripping them open in public on Raw a few months before when he'd accused her of using her General Manager position to get a new husband...

Shane knew that Stephanie had come along way from who she used to be, that she wouldn't do that, but... He couldn't help himself, just like Stephanie still had old wounds from her marriage to Hunter, Shane still had some from his sister's betrayal all those years before.

"Shane, how long did it take you to forgive me when I married Hunter?" Stephanie asked quietly. "I mean for the way I handled it all--lying about it, sneaking around, humiliating Andrew and betraying Dad, and all that."

Shane paused, finding it interesting that she picked up on what he was thinking about. Of course, if it was on his mind because of hearing that Stephanie had run-in to Hunter backstage, then of course it would be on hers.

"A long time." He admitted after a long moment. "I mean, not to forgive you, you're my sister and I love you and I think I could forgive you just about anything, but to truly get over the hurt... I don't know, years probably."

To be perfect honesty, Shane still hadn't really gotten over the pain of Stephanie's betrayal, but with time he had come to understand why his sister had done what she had and that made it easier to move on from the hurt and anger.

"I mean, I know we deserved it, Dad and I, for the way we treated you, sacrificing you to the Undertaker like that." Shane said, wincing as he remembered how brutally he had once treated his sister. "But being blind-side like that... It still hurt. Most of all it hurt to see you like that, to see you become a manipulative bitch and seeing no signs of the sister I knew and loved."

Stephanie just nodded, as if contemplating something.

"Steph, it was a long time ago and we've all forgiven you." Shane assured her, convinced that it was her backstage run-in with Hunter that had her like this, questioning her past actions. "You've grown up and matured a lot since then. You're not the same silly little girl you were, you'd never act like that, never blind side and betray you're family like that, no matter how hurt and angry you were. I know that and Mom and Dad both know that."

Stephanie remained silent.

Shane wanted to reassure her some more, but he heard his music start to play.

"Time to roll." He said with a grin. He'd been waiting weeks for this moment.

Stephanie just nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you Shane, good luck out there." She told him, giving him a little smile.

"Love you too, Stephie." Shane assured his sister, before he walked through the curtain and forced himself to banish all thoughts of his sister and her weirdness. He could worry about Stephanie later, right now he had to focus solely on the task of annihilating Randy Orton from the face of the planet...

* * *

  
Randy ducked out of the way of Shane's fist. He was biding his time, letting Shane get in a bunch of blows, though avoiding enough to resist any real damage, all the while making it look like Shane was going to win the match.

Randy let it go on that way for about ten minutes, just taking the abuse, but avoiding anything that could do real damage; waiting until the crowd was sufficiently pumped and everyone was convinced that Shane had this one in the bag--including Shane.

As soon as that happened, he reared back and struck. He easily overwhelmed Shane and gained control of the match, in no time at all. Soon, Randy had Shane almost to the point of extinction; the older man was bloody and bruised and obviously in pain, though, to give him credit, he was still fighting.

Just then Ted and Cody ran out and between the three of them, they made sure that Shane McMahon suffered the beating of his life.

Randy wondered if he should feel some remorse over his actions, some guilt--after all, Shane **was** his brother-in-law, but he didn't. He honestly didn't have any affection or feeling of loyalty towards Shane and certainly no feelings of kinship. The way Randy saw it, he'd married Stephanie, not the rest of the McMahon family.

Just as he thought her name, she appeared on the ramp. For once she was wearing something other than her usual black business suits, she was clad in a dark blue dress and she looked gorgeous, but then Randy couldn't imagine a time when Stephanie didn't look gorgeous. She was one Hell of a woman, beautiful, smart and gutsy, and in a few minutes the whole world would know that she was his.

Stephanie ran into the ring, just like they had planned, and started pleading with him to spare Shane from any more harm. She planted herself between Randy and her brother and started begging him to forfeit the match.

Randy could see the strain in her eyes and knew that this wasn't easy for her, so he mouthed the words "I love you", knowing that she needed to hear them and to be reminded of _why_ they were doing this. He could see her eyes light up and knew that his reassurance had helped and after ra moment, Stephanie continued the game, falling to her knees in front of him, all the while pleading for her brother's safety.

Randy heard the King denounce him as a sick and twisted individual for torturing a sweet woman like Stephanie this way and had to fight back a grin, if only he knew, but then he would in just a minute.

He gave a silent nod and both Ted and Cody stepped away from Shane and Randy raised his arms, as if ready to surrender the match. He heard the announcers wonder out loud about what was happening, questioning if he was allowing the match to be forfeited.

Stephanie stood up and Randy watched her take a deep breath as she ran to her brother's side. She began to keel down beside him, as if to tend to him and then she righted herself, suddenly, and picked up the kendo stick that Cody had left for her.

As soon as Stephanie picked up the stick, Randy saw her shake her head and knew that there would be a slight change of plans. Obviously Stephanie couldn't bring herself to physically attack her brother.

Randy started to panic, wondering if Stephanie was going to turn on him instead of Shane, but Stephanie simply dropped the stick, sent him a long look, and then turned her back to Shane, as the King and Michael Cole went crazy, trying to figure out what in the Hell she was doing.

Randy got the message that Stephanie was sending him and took advantage of the confusion to pick up an already groggy and broken Shane and slam him to the mat, then quickly dropped for the pin and just like that it was over.

As soon as Lillian announced his victory, he turned and held out his arms and Stephanie ran into them. With the crowd going postal, the announcers going crazy trying to figure out what had just happened, and her brother laying there in agony, Stephanie lifted her face and kissed him for everything she was worth, officially sealing her destiny. And just like that, Stephanie McMahon's good girl days at once again come to an end over the body of a fallen family member and the Legacy era had officially begun.

As Randy stood there, his gorgeous wife in his arms, Ted and Cody by his side and Shane laying at his feet, he left like he was on top of the world and he knew it would only get better. Their time had finally come and the greatness was only just starting.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six: No Turning Back

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Chapter Six: No Turning Back

Stephanie allowed Randy to lead her out of the ring, his arm firmly around her shoulders, still in shock over what she had just done and feeling a little sick about what had happened in the ring.

Yes, she hadn't been able to bring herself to hit Shane with the kendo stick, and maybe that proved that she wasn't a completely awful person, but she'd still played a part in him getting bean up to the point where the paramedics had had to carry him out. Not only had she done that, but she'd stood there and kissed his worst enemy over his broken body, proclaiming to the world where her loyalties lay.

And that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that she'd do it all over again if she had to. She hated that it had to be like this, hated what she'd had to help do to Shane, but she didn't really regret her actions, not when she considered the alternative. When it came to being with Randy or siding with her family, it had been an easy choice.

"It's over, baby." Randy assured her, when they reached the backstage. "It's all over."

"I know." Stephanie told him, a weak smile.

But she also knew that he was wrong and that it was far from over. Oh, the secret was out and the running around behind people's backs was over, but now she'd have to deal with the consequences of her actions and the fallout that was bound to occur.

The Legacy era had begun, but not without cost, Stephanie knew that.

In that instant, she saw a furious Hunter approaching them and knew that the explanations would start now and that her ex-husband would not be a receptive or forgiving audience.

"What in the Hell were you thinking?" Hunter demanded her,. "How could you do that? What the Hell has gotten into you, Steph?"

Stephanie just stayed quiet, not sure how to answer Hunter's questions.

"Shane was out there trying to protect you and your family, how could you betray him like that?" Hunter demanded, not finished with his tirade.

That was okay, Stephanie had been expecting this, though she would have liked a little more time ot prepare.

"What the Hell has gotten into you Steph?" He repeated. "Teaming with a snake like Orton? Letting him kiss you in front of the whole world so that they can see what a whore you really are?!"

Hunter didn't even seem to care that Randy was right there, his arm still tight around her waist. Stephanie could feel her husband's fury and knew he was about to erupt on Hunter, however she had had enough for violence for one night, so she just sent him a calming look.

"Randy, can you give us a moment?" Stephanie pleaded, knowing that the whole situation would suddenly be a lot worse if Hunter and Randy came to blows. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that it had to happen eventually, but she wanted to put it off for as long as she could.

Randy didn't look happy, but after a moment and another look, he did as she asked, moving to stand across the hallway, though she noted that his eyes never left her and Hunter and she knew that if it got ugly, Randy **would **intervene.

"I did it the same way I kissed you at Armageddon all those years ago." Stephanie said defiantly as soon as Randy was out of earshot. "I'm a big girl, Hunter, and I can make my own choice, including who I kiss and I don't remember you objecting when it was you I was betraying my family to be with."

At least not then, later Hunter turned hypocrite and started blaming her for the decisions that they'd both made, suddenly despising the woman he had helped create, but she wasn't going to go into that. The end of the marriage, it was ancient history and there was no point in bringing it up, not tonight or any other night.

"I'm not sure that either one of us can really say that the decisions we made back then were good ones." Hunter said scornfully. "But at least we were married, at least I respected you enough to make you my wife, instead of parading you out there like some common whore. That's more than you can say for Orton."

"No it's not!" Stephanie exclaimed angrily and she waved her hand, complete with diamond studded wedding band, in his face. "Randy had just as much right to kiss me as you did, since now I'm _his_ wife."

Stephanie winced at the shock and rage on Hunter's face at her words and almost wished that she could take them back, but really Hunter had to find out sometimes. Besides, it wasn't like she had to answer to him, she was a grown woman and they were long divorced.

"You married _him_?!" Hunter demanded. "How long has this been going on?!"

"We got married last month." Stephanie said defiantly, refusing to feel like a badly behaving child.

She was an adult and she didn't have to explain her actions to anyone, least of all Hunter. HIs only role in her life was as Aurora's father and even there, she held out all the cards, something he would do well to remember.

"Last month?" Hunter asked incredulously. "Before or after he kicked your father in the head?"

"The weekend before, not that it's any of your business." Stephanie told him angrily. She knew the truth made her seem like an awful person, but honestly Hunter was going to think that of her anyway, so there was no reason to lie. Not anymore.

"God, you'll never change, will you?" Hunter asked, shaking his head in disgust. "I really thought you'd grown up and matured, but you're still the same devious little bitch you always were, still willing to lie and manipulate and do anything you have to get your own way, no matter who you hurt in the process."

Stephanie glared at her ex-husband. This conversation wasn't about Randy, not rally, it was about her and Hunter and the anger that neither of them had ever let go of and that realisation just made her angrier. Hunter had no right to throw the past in her face, he might have gotten holier-than-thou since then, but at the time, he'd been right there along with her.

"If I'm that way, then it's because that's what you made me." Stephanie spat at him, sick of the fact that after all these years, Hunter still refused to live up to his own responsibility. "You were the one that broke me, Hunter. You were the one that tore my life apart, hurt me in ways I never even imagine disposable. Randy just put me back together and he doesn't want to change, he just loves me."

It was something she felt like she never got from Hunter, first she'd had to change from the innocent little Daddy's girl into the manipulative vixen he'd wanted her to be and then, one day that wasn't enough, and he wanted her to suddenly be the good little girl again and she couldn't do that. With Randy, it wasn't like that, Randy just wanted her the way she was, flaws and all.

Hunter laughed scornfully at her words. "Don't you see it, Steph, Orton's just using you, just like I did. At least, I really did love you, Orton's not capable of love, no matter how much you try to delude yourself otherwise."

"You know what Hunter, you know nothing about my husband or my marriage." Stephanie told him acidly. "You might think you know Randy, but you don't, not the way I do."

"You're delusional, Steph, or maybe you're just as attention-starved as you always were." Hunter said hurtfully and then shook his head. "I can't talk to you, not now, not when _he's_ around or I'll say something I'm going to regret. But we **are** going to talk about this, because we have our daughter to consider."

With that, he stalked away. Stephanie winced as she watched him go, thinking about how badly he was bound to react when he realized how much time Aurora had spent with Randy, but she was confident that there was nothing Hunter could do about it. In this case, at least, her caution would reward her and the steps they'd taken to keep Aurora out of the press, would now prevent Hunter from being about to gain custody of her, if that was what he intended and Stephanie was sure it was.

"Forget about him." Randy murmured in her ear, as he reached her side and placed a possessive arm around her once more. "You don't need him, you never have."

"No, I don't need him." Stephanie agreed, wondering why she'd ever cared about Hunter's opinion of her. "After all, I have you."

"Yes, you do have me." Randy agreed possessively. "And don't worry, baby, I'll take care of Hunter, I promise."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at that, wondering if it made her a bad person that she couldn't wait to see her husband take on her ex-husband and teach him a violent lesson. It wasn't that she was a violent person, but growing up in the WWE universe had taught her that sometimes violence really was the only answer.

Still, even as she raised her mouth to her husband's for a kiss, she couldn't help but think about the fact that Hunter's was only the first angry reaction that she was going to have to face.

Shane was on his way to the hospital at that very moment, where, no doubt, her mother and Marissa were hurrying to meet him and where, she herself would not be welcome. As Shane had said himself, it had taken years for things to be okay after she'd betrayed her family to be with Hunter.

Hell, almost a decade later, Stephanie was still feeling the affects of that decision, and she knew it would taken them even longer this time around, if it ever happened at all, simply because of the fact that it was her second betrayal.

That and the fact that she felt no remorse. As much as she hated hurting Shane, Stephanie honestly felt that she'd done what she'd had to do for herself and her future, a future she intended to share with Randy, even if that meant leaving her family behind, as much as it terrified her.

She knew that she'd still have Randy, Ted, and a reluctant Cody, but that was it. She was turning her back on everyone else that she loved, cutting herself off from their respect and support and she was doing it wilfully. She'd been here once before and barely survived and now she was knowingly doing it all over again and this time she didn't think there'd be any redemption.

For better or for worse, Stephanie knew that she'd made her choice and she had to live with it. Right now, as Randy held her in his strong arms and showed her, for the thousandth time, how much he loved and cherished her, Stephanie couldn't bring herself to regret her choice. However, she wasn't a fool and she knew that the regrets would come late.

Boy would they come.

* * *

  
"Did you see Steph?" Shawn demanded of Hunter as soon as he stepped into his friend's dressing room.

He'd had a few minutes to calm down from his confrontation with Stephanie, but he was still on edge and he'd hoped that his friend would be able to calm him down.

Shawn's match with JBL had just ended and his freedom was assured, but that was the last thing on anyone's mind right now, their only concern being Stephanie and her actions.

Hunter knew that Shawn would be as distraught over Stephanie's action as he was, since he genuinely liked Hunter's ex-wife and had, actually, in the past, expressed his opinion that he thought they should reconcile. Well, he was about to have that hope dashed, that was for sure.

"What is she up to?" Rebecca asked, rubbing Shawn's shoulder. "She can't really be siding with Randy Orton, can she?"

"She's more than siding with him, she's married to him." Hunter spit out, still barely able to believe it.

He thought that he knew the woman Stephanie had become, thought that she'd gown up and matured and become a woman he could at least admire, even if he no longer wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And at times, he'd found himself thinking about Stephanie more often than he wanted to and wondered if the flame might be starting to re-ignite itself. However, her actions tonight, proved that the flame was very much dead.

He'd thought she'd changed, but, no, it turns out that at heart, Stephanie was still the same old spoiled little bitch, she'd always been, willing to do whatever she had to get her own way.

Hunter would love to be able to walk away and not let Stephanie's actions bother him, but his daughter was involved, so he couldn't do that. He might despise Stephanie and her actions, but they shared a child and that meant he was stuck dealing with her.

Especially as Stephanie was the one with custody and all the legal rights to Aurora, a decision that Hunter was now cursing himself for. All he could say was that he'd made the mistake of trusting that Stephanie would always do the best thing for their daughter, when he should have known that Stephanie McMahon could never be trusted. Still, he would fight tooth and nail for his daughter and he hoped that Stephanie was prepared for that.

"Married?!" Shawn exclaimed. "Steph and Orton? Are you sure?"

"Heard it straight from the devil herself." Hunter confirmed bitterly. He couldn't get the picture of Steph and Orton together out of his mind, the image of them making love, of Stephanie letting that snake touch her and it bothered him more than it should.

"Wow." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "That's really going to shake things up."

"Yes it is." Hunter agreed.

Stephanie's announcement and her betrayal of her brother was only the beginning, he knew that. Things were about to get really ugly in the WWE, Hunter was sure of it.

"Do you think that Orton will choose to face you at Wrestlemania?" Shawn asked, motioning to the belt that Hunter now wore around his waist, referring to the fact that as the winner of the Royal Rumble, Randy Orton had a guaranteed Championship match at Wrestlemania against whichever Champion he chose.

"Oh, I hope so." Hunter murmured, salivating at the thought of being able to get his hands on Orton and giving him the beating that he so richly deserved. "I can't imagine he'll be that stupid, though."

Randy Orton was a lot of things, but stupid had never been one of them. In fact, he was a very, very clever man. Clever enough to realize that marrying Stephanie was the quickest way to gain power in the WWE. Stephanie might be foolish enough to think that Orton loved her and Hunter had no doubt that Orton truly desired Stephanie, after all she was a gorgeous woman, but he sincerely doubted that Orton really loved her. After all, a snake like Orton wasn't capable of love.

"I can't believe that Stephanie allowed Edge to substitute in for Kofi Kingston in the Raw Elimination Chamber, after he took him out." Rebecca said, referring to the match that was going on at that moment.

At the beginning of the match, as Kofi was about to enter, Edge had run out, and like the conniving bastard that he was, had slammed Kofi with a chair, before locking himself in the elimination chamber.

Hunter had waited for the ref to disallow it, but that had never happened, which meant Stephanie had given her approval, since that was a decision that would have had to come from Raw's General Manager. Of course Orton and Edge were friends, so it could be her _husband's_ influence at work, or maybe Stephanie had simply lost all her morals and decency.

"After tonight, I'd believe anything of her." Hunter said bitterly.

"There's got to be a good explanation for all this." Shawn said stubbornly. "Some reason for her behaviour that we're all missing."

"You mean, for marrying Orton and setting her brother up to take the beating of his life?" Hunter demanded, sharing at Shawn in disbelief. "What sort of excuse can she have?"

He'd love to believe that there was an explanation for Stephanie's behaviour, that there was plan in motion here, that things couldn't possibly be as bad as they seemed, but he wasn't naive enough to believe that could really happen. He'd been a victim of Stephanie's lies and manipulations before and had to accept that she was just the same old Stephanie that she'd always been.

Shawn winced. "Ok, when you put it that way it sounds pretty bad, but still... I don't believe it. Hunter, Steph really has changed since Aurora was born, she's become a much nicer person and I can't believe that she'd throw it all away for a snake like Randy Orton."

"I can't either." Hunter admitted, shaking his head. "But with, Steph, you never know."

When he'd looked into her eyes tonight, he'd seen things he'd hoped never to se again. He hadn't seen the mature, rational, grown up Stephanie, whom he formed a good relationship with over the last couple years, if only for their daughter's sake.

Instead, he saw the old Stephanie, the woman he'd been married to, and that was not good news at all. That Stephanie McMahon had been manipulative and destructive and generally an all together awful person to be around.

Hunter knew that, as Stephanie had accused, he deserved a lot of the blame for bringing that side of her out in the first place, but despite what Stephanie might say, he hadn't created it. She'd had it in her all those years ago, but buried it under her desire to be what her family expected of her, he'd just awakened it.

Oh, he'd done it purposely, he'd seen the potential behind her good-girl facade and he'd wilfully brought it out of her, carefully nursing that destructive side until it emerged. However, he'd grown up a lot since then and he was ashamed of his past actions.

Hunter remembered the day where he'd realized he'd changed and Stephanie hadn't and he'd had to leave her behind for the sake of his own sanity. It had been a hard day, an awful day and he'd fought it for as long as he could, trying to tell himself that Stephanie could change--had kept on fighting it up until she'd lied about being pregnant and he'd realized he needed out and that Stephanie McMahon was a train wreck.

However, then years had passed, and she'd seemed to mature. She'd become kinder and gentler and after Aurora was born, she honestly seemed to think about people other than herself and consider consequences of her actions. She'd seem to finally became to the woman he'd wanted her to be at the end of their marriage, if several years too late.

So it made him sad to realize that all these years later, Stephanie still hadn't really changed. That it had all been an illusion, one that he'd bought into, despite himself. After all, if she had really changed, she would never have been swayed by the promises of a snake like Orton, wouldn't have chosen to _marry_ him.

Hunter was just grateful that she wasn't his problem any more and he wondered if he should feel a little sorry for Orton, for what he would go through when eventually turned on him. And Hunter had no doubt at all that would happen, after all, with Stephanie, it was practically a given.

* * *

  
Randy lay in bed that night, holding Stephanie in his arms as she slept soundly, just watching her beautiful face. She'd been quiet after they had returned to the hotel, until she'd finally drifted off and Randy knew that it had been a hard night for her and that she was dreading have to face her family and having to deal with their disapproval. Randy couldn't prevent that from happening, nor did he want to, all he could do was assure that she wouldn't have to do it alone, that she would never again have to do anything on her own.

The run in with Hunter hadn't help Stephanie's fears, in fact, it had compounded her insecurities, another reason for Randy to hate the older man.

As much as the entire McMahon family had contributed to making Stephanie feel like she had to toe the line to be loved, so had Hunter. Randy knew the guilt and self-loathing that Stephanie had felt at the end of her marriage; she'd confided in him that she'd stooped to the lies and deceptions that Hunter had taught her as a way to keep him, only to have him ridicule for it.

But Hunter would get his, Randy would see to it. Randy's mouth curved into a smile as he remembered Hunter's fury backstage.

He'd bet that Hunter hadn't been at all happy to learn that Stephanie was a married and that more than, she was _his_ wife.

Randy wasn't stupid, he knew that Stephanie still carried scars from her marriage, wounds that would never heel and that she might always have feelings for Hunter, but it didn't matter to him. He knew that Stephanie loved _him_, that she'd chosen to make her life with him and that had to be enough.

Hell, she'd turned her back on her family for him, to come and stand by his side and show the entire world that they were a team. As much as Randy despised the McMahons and everything they stood for, he knew that Stephanie loved her family and that it hadn't been easy for her to betray them.

Randy vowed that she'd never regret that decision, never regret choosing him. He swore to himself that he'd never turn on her for making it, never belittle her or try to change who she was.

He'd never do any of the things that Hunter had done to her so long ago. The things that had made it so hard for her to trust, so hard for her to open herself up to love again.

Somehow, Randy had managed to do it, to win her over, and he'd never do anything to jeopardise that. He loved Stephanie for the amazing woman she was--Hell, he loved her _for_ her imperfections.

He'd never found paragons of virtue that interesting, he preferred real women. He'd seen Stephanie try so hard to be what her family expected her, never allowed to forget the mistake that she had made by choosing to her heart once before, and he wanted to free her from that. Randy wanted Stephanie to feel free to make mistakes, to do whatever the Hell she wanted, without worrying what the world would think.

He didn't want a clone of the woman who had been Hunter's wife, because really, she'd just traded one set of expectations for another then, trying to please her husband, the way she'd always pleased her father and Randy didn't want that.

No, Randy wanted Stephanie to be whatever she wanted to be and he wanted to have the world, because that was what she deserved. He just knew that there was so much more to her than the good little girl role her family had tried to force her into and more than the slutty bad girl she'd been all those years ago, though her bad girl side did turn him on in a way he couldn't even put into words and he was eager to see it emerge.

But, then everything about Stephanie turned him on, no matter who the new Stephanie turned out to be, Randy knew he'd still find her irresistible. She was in his blood, he was addicted to her and would do anything for her.

Even now now, watching her sleep, he wanted her. He wanted to bury himself in her soft, willing flesh and hear her scream out his name as she came. He wanted to watch as she came apart at his touch, wanted to be reassured that she was and his alone.

Randy had never considered himself a possessive or obsessive man, before, at least not when it came to women. After all, women were just that, women, they'd always been replaceable.

Until Stephanie. She'd come along and changed everything, suddenly she was all he could think of, her and everything he wanted to achieve with her by his side.

Randy wanted the WWE title, he wanted to prove to the world that he was the best, he wanted Legacy to rule the WWE, and he wanted to teach Hunter a lesson he would never forget, and most of all, he wanted to do it all with Stephanie by his side. Without her by his side to share in his triumphs, it would all be meaningless.

"Randy." Stephanie murmured in her sleep, a happy smile on her beautiful face.

Randy relaxed at that moment, unaware until that moment how tense he had been, relieved to know that Stephanie dreamed of him, like he always dreamed of her.

Those dreams had seen him through the hard nights when he'd had to go back to his lonely hotel room to keep up the charade, the nights they'd had to spend apart because of family commitments or because it was too risky, but thankfully those days were all over now.

Randy knew that Stephanie was afraid fo what the next day would bring them, but not him. Oh, he knew that was partially because it would be worse for her. He'd had nothing to lose in this situation, he still had his family and his closest friends and no public good will to lose; Stephanie on the other hand would have many critics and they'd all be harsh, accusing her of turning on her family and betraying every moral and sense of honour she had.

He knew that the coming days, and that night in particular, would be awful for her, but he'd do his best to protect her from the masses. He'd stand by her and protect her and prove to her that she'd made the right choice by choosing him.

Stephanie deserved the world and Randy vowed that he'd be the man to give it to her. Nothing could stand in the way of their destiny now...

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven: The Bed She Made

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Seven: The Bed She Made

_February 16th, 2009_

Stephanie woke up and blinked at the dark room, realizing it had to be early as it was still dark outside.

Randy was still fast asleep beside her, which was nice, and she spent a moment admiring his sleeping form, but it was also unusual. In the over a year that she and Randy had been together, this may have only been the third or fourth time she'd woken up to him sleeping next to her, because even on the mornings where he hadn't had to sneak away, he'd usually been awake and in the shower by the time she roused, simply because he was a much earlier riser than she was.

A look at the bedside clock showed her it wasn't even six a.m yet, which would explain why Randy was still asleep, though Stephanie suspected he would wake up soon--he was usually up by six thirty at the latest and without the aid of an alarm, just his well-tuned internal clock, which was nice since that meant she was never awoken early by a shrieking alarm.

Stephanie dragged herself out of bed and reached for her cell phone, unsurprised to see that her voice box was full.

With a sigh she dialled in and prepared to listen to them. As she expected, the messages were almost all from her family, with one or two from a few curious and outraged Raw superstars, and none of the messages were pleasant.

Her mother, her father, Shane and Marissa, they'd each called multiple times, demanding an explanation for her behaviour. There were also some terse orders about a family meeting that morning, no doubt her father would be present via speaker phone, but Stephanie had no intentions of showing up for said meeting.

She'd face Shane at Raw that night since she had no doubt that her brother would drag himself out of his hospital bed to confront her and until then, she planned on laying low and figuring out exactly what she would say--to her family and the world.

She was sure that her family would get a hold of Hunter and that he would inform them of her marriage, so at least they wouldn't be totally blind-sided, though she doubted they'd thank for that, but she had to make the announcement to the rest of the world.

At the same time she announced her new role as Mrs. Randy Orton, she also intended to announce that she would be taking her rightful place as a member of Legacy. A place that she deserved not because she was Randy Orton's wife, but because like him, she was a third generation WWE superstar.

The business was in her blood, no matter how often her father or Shane tried to deny her her rightful place and it was time she forced the rest of the world to see that.

Stephanie wasn't an idiot, she knew that a lot of the talent would turn against her, holding her accountable for her treacherous talent. To the all the holier-than-thou saints on the Raw roster, she'd now be the enemy, but that didn't bother her.

Though it was strange to think that people like John, whom she'd always had a good relationship with, would no doubt be against her, where as people she'd always clashed with would now be on her side.

For proof of that, she had to look no further than Edge and Vickie, who had offered her and Randy their support the night before. Of course, Edge and Randy were old friends, so it wasn't that surprising, but it was still weird for Stephanie, since she'd clashed with them both in the recent past, though more Vickie than Edge.

It was just one example of how much things had changed in a short period of time. She was grateful to Vickie though, Hunter was a Smackdown star, not a Raw one thank god, and Vickie had agreed to keep him away from the arena that night on threat of being fired.

The two women had made the deal the night before, that if VIckie kept Hunter under control in the weeks until Wrestlemania, then Stephanie would allow Edge to take Kofi Kingston's place in the Elimination Chamber.

Stephanie hadn't been crazy about the deal, it hadn't felt right to her, since Kofi had never done anything to her, but she'd been in a tough spot and it was the only solution available to her. She really wasn't up to having to deal with Hunter again so soon. After all, facing Shane would be hard enough without adding her furious ex-husband into the mix, though she knew that it would happen soon enough.

Her deal with Vickie left Raw without a champion, but it was Wrestlemania season and the two shows would be doing a lot of inter-promotion, so it wasn't a huge deal for the time being and she and Vickie had agreed that, after Wrestlemania, Stephanie could claim ownership to one of the belts and it's current holder, even if it was a Smackdown superstar.

Though, hopefully it wouldn't even have to come to that, because by then Randy would, hopefully, hold one of the world titles. He had the right, as winner of the Royal Rumble, to face either Edge or Hunter at Wrestlemania for their title and as much as Stephanie would prefer that he put friendship aside and choose Edge, she had no such illusions that he would actually do so. Randy hated Hunter and he'd wanted to punish him, to make him suffer for all his sins.

The only reason that bothered Stephanie was because Hunter was still Aurora's father and for their daughter's sake, Stephanie didn't want them to be enemies, though realistically, she was sure it was too late for that.

At the thought of her daughter, Stephanie picked up the phone and called Kate to check in, after all it was after nine in Connecticut and not to early to make the call.

"Stephanie?" Kate said, answering on the second ring.

Stephanie was sure that she'd probably been studiously checking caller ID and she didn't blame her at all.

"It's me." Stephanie assured her. "How have you been holding up?"

"Your phone's been ringing off the hook." Kate confessed. "There have been several messages, all very angry."

Stephanie winced, she'd expected that. "Kate, I'm going to call the airport and arrange for you and Aurora to fly out today instead of tomorrow." Stephanie told her, making a quick decision. It was definitely better to get her daughter out fo the way of all this mess as soon as possible.

"Ok." The nanny agreed instantly.

Stephanie had warned her a bit of what was happening and she didn't seem to have any questions, so Stephanie ended the call quickly and then called the airport to book a flight, then called and booked a hotel room for the two.

Once that was done, she called Kate back and passed on the details and also spoke to Aurora for a moment and just the sound of her darling girl's voice made her feel better.

"I love you, baby." Stephanie said, before ending the call.

As always, just the thought of her daughter made her smile. Aurora was her entire world. Whatever decisions she made about her own life, good or bad, she wasn't going to let them affect Aurora, even if that meant making hard decisions.

Like keeping her daughter away from Hunter until he calmed down. Stephanie knew it wasn't going to be easy, that Aurora wasn't going to understand why she couldn't see her Daddy or her Uncle Shane or her grandparents, but she'd have Mommy and...

Stephanie's train of thought quickly got derailed as she realized that they'd have to come up with a new title for Aurora to call Randy. Up until this point, Stephanie had encourage the little girl to call him Uncle Randy, but that didn't feel right, not when Randy was going to be a permeant part of Aurora's life and the father of her future siblings.

Stephanie liked "Daddy Randy" to differentiate him from Hunter, but she knew her ex-husband would have a fit at the very thought of his daughter calling Randy any form of the word "Daddy".

To be honest, Stephanie thought Hunter would object to Aurora calling anyone but him Daddy and she didn't entirely blame him, after all it would be hard for her to hear Aurora call another woman "Mommy", but... It wasn't up to Hunter and he was just going to have to live with that.

Stephanie laughed at the very thought, knowing that Hunter was going to put up a fight, if nothing else because he and Randy hated each other's guts, something that went way beyond anything that had to do with her and she knew that they'd have a hard, if not impossible time, peacefully coexisting.

Sometimes Stephanie wondered what kind of mistake she'd made when she'd gotten involved with Randy. Here she was, estranged from her family, about to make her young daughter's life very difficult, all for a man.

After her divorce, Stephanie had sworn that she'd never be in that position in that again, that there'd never be a time when she let a man influence her decision and control the way she lived her life.

But maybe that was the point, because it wasn't like that with Randy. He guided her, but he never controlled her, never told her what to do. Her decision to turn on her family hadn't just been about her relationship with Randy, it'd been about herself as well.

The truth was, the last few months, since Stephanie had become the General Manager of Raw... Well, she'd felt better, happier, freer than she had in years, since her father had outsted her from Smackdown so long ago.

Between her relationship with Randy and being General Manger again, Stephanie had found a part of herself that she'd lost years before. A part that she'd thought was a lost years ago.

Her family would never let her talk about her McMahon-Helmsley days and neither would Hunter, who considered those days the biggest mistake that either of them had ever made and while Stephanie couldn't defend all of her behaviour back then, especially at the end, not all of the memories were bad ones. In some ways, they were still amongst her most precious memories, not the ones of her marriage to Hunter, but of the fact that it was the only time in her entire life that she'd felt in control of her own destiny.

In the years since then, she'd never really thought for herself, but instead concentrated on doing what everyone else thought that she should, trying to make up for all the mistakes she'd made in the past.

Stephanie had once again found herself forced into the role of the good little girl, but the difference was this time she'd known what it was like to have tasted freedom. Still, she'd tried not to let herself think like that and had concentrated on doing whatever her family asked as a way to atone for her sins and accepted that was how things had to be.

Randy had changed that, had made her see that things didn't have to be that way. He'd come into her life and had gotten her to stop being afraid of being human, had helped her realize that she shouldn't still punish herself for her past mistakes, especially when her biggest mistake, the one her family kept punishing for, was thinking for herself.

Randy had shown her a new way of looking at things and had convinced her that she deserved so much more than her family was ever going to give her, and had offered to give her everything she had ever dreamed of and more. He'd come into her life like some knight in shining armour and just made it better, most of all he'd helped her find herself again.

"Steph?" She turned to see Randy sitting up in bed, watching her.

"Hey baby." She greeted him, crawling back in bed next to him.

"What time is it?" Randy asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Almost 6:30." Stephanie told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to the gym with Ted and Cody this morning?"

She knew the answer would be yes, because Randy was very much a creature of habit, but she asked nonetheless, simply because it was part of their morning routine and she enjoyed talking about their days. Even about the parts that never changed.

"Yeah, we're meeting at eight." Randy told her with a smile. "But I can always call and cancel and spend the morning in bed, making love to my beautiful wife instead."

Stephanie couldn't help the smile that spread over her entire face at Randy's words. It was little things like that that she loved so much about Randy; she loved the way he always made her feel like she was the most precious thing in his entire world. Hunter had never made her feel like that. Oh, she was sure he'd loved her, but very much in his own way and he'd never made impulsive, romantic offers like the one Randy had just made.

To Hunter, nothing was more important than his career and he could never tolerate any break in his routine. Sex was great and all, but even that would always come in a distant second to his career and he'd never seriously consider skipping the gym to spend the morning in bed, at least not unless there was some special occasion or he'd gone a while without sex. Impulsive romantic gestures just weren't her ex-husband's style, which might be why she valued them so much when Randy did them.

"Tempting, but I'm going to need to get some work done today anyway." Stephanie told him. "I imagine that there will be a lot of fallout from last night for me to deal with, from several parties, plus I have to start thinking about Wrestlemania matches. In fact, Vickie and I have a match at eleven to discuss that very thing."

Randy just nodded, accepting her refusal without protest. That was another difference from Hunter. If by some miracle, Hunter did suggest that they spend the morning in bed, then he'd have expected her to drop all of her plans to do just that.

Stephanie shook her head, she had to stop comparing Randy and Hunter in her head. The past was the past and this was the present.

Yes, her marriage to Hunter had failed, yes, she still had a lot of anger over it, but she needed to let it go. Randy wasn't Hunter, he proved that to her every day and this marriage wasn't going to fail, she honestly believe that.

However, she also knew that she had to work at it and that she had to let go of the pain and anger of her divorce and truly move on and just savour the second chance at love she'd been given.

Randy grinned at her, obviously unaware of the silent lecture she was giving herself. "We do have over an hour until I have to be at the gym." He pointed out lazily, allowing his hands to wander up an down her bodies.

"Do we now?" Stephanie asked, licking her lips seductively. "Whatever should we do with that time?"

Randy didn't bother answering with words, instead he just rolled his muscular body on top of hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he did so.

Stephanie willingly surrendered herself to her husband's kiss, to the comfortable feel of his body against her and let herself be carried away once more by the intense passion that existed between her and Randy...

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight: Dealing With the Betrayal

Old Habits Die Hard  
By MIsha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Eight: Dealing with the Betrayal

Hunter returned to his hotel room after his morning work out, having been unable to work off all his aggression.

In fact, he was even more pissed off this morning than he had been the night before. A lot of which was the fault of the message that Vickie Guerrero had left from him. He was forbidden from making an appearance at that night's Raw, if he showed up, he'd be suspended immediately and have to forfeit the title.

Normally, he'd figure out a way to get around her, like he always did. Under different circumstances he might have even called Shane or Stephanie for help, though he never had before. But that wasn't an option. Shane was hurting bad from the night before and Stephanie...

Well, Hunter had no doubt that without his charming ex-wife's intervention, a call wouldn't have been needed. No doubt Stephanie wanted to keep him far away from her snake of a husband and he couldn't blame her.

Though, it wasn't just Orton he wanted to get his hands on--Stephanie was pretty high up there too, especially since he couldn't get a hold of Aurora's nanny.

No doubt, Stephanie had the two of them holed up somewhere and it made him feel helpless, unsure when he was going to see his little girl again. Not a feeling he liked.

Hunter would like to think that Stephanie wasn't cruel enough to try and keep him from his daughter, but with Stephanie anything was possible. However, he wouldn't go down without a fight and he had to believe that she was stupid enough not to know that, so he figured that this was just temporary until he calmed down, though Hunter didn't see that happening anytime soon, the way he felt at that moment.

Just then his phone rang, jolting him away from thoughts of Stephanie. "Hello?"

"Hunter, it's Shane." The voice on the other end told him.

"Shane-o, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked, genuinely concerned.

He and Shane had had their share of differences over the years, both during his marriage to Stephanie and after, but they'd made peace and reached an understanding and a mutual respect for one another after Aurora was born, for the sake of the little girl they both loved. Plus, Hunter was sure that his morning they were definitely allies, both reeling from the shock of Stephanie's betrayal.

"Physically or emotionally?" Shane asked dryly. "Because physically, I'm beat up, but I'll live. Emotionally, well... Let's not go there..."

"Yeah." Hunter said softly. "It was a pretty bad night, that's for sure. Have you talked to Steph yet?"

If he knew his ex-wife at all, then the answer to that question would be a most definite no. The old Stephanie had always liked to handle things in as dramatic as way as possible, but he was still hoping that she hadn't completely reverted back to her previous behaviour.

"No. She's avoiding my calls." Shane told him, confirming his fears. "We called a family meeting, but she didn't show. I'm going to Raw tonight and I'll see her there, but I imagine she'll avoid me until airtime and that when I do finally get a chance to talk to her, she'll have Legacy in tow."

Hunter was sure that the other man was right, after all, Stephanie had never been one to enjoying the consequences of her actions, but if she did, then she wanted to do it in the most spectacular way possible. He knew that better than anyone else.

"I'd love to have your back tonight and teach those slime balls the lesson they so richly deserve, but I can't." Hunter told and then filled him in on Vickie's ultimatum.

Shane swore loudly. "Damn it! I'll give her a call, Hunter, and see if I can get her to change her mind, but I'm sure you're right and that she's on Stephanie's side and that's why she doing this. I'd try going over her head to the board, citing abuse of power, but really the General Manger calls the shots and as a Smackdown superstar you have no real right to be at Raw. My hands are pretty tied, especially since Steph's a share holder and not without influence of her own."

"It's okay." Hunter told him. "I'd pretty much worked that out for myself. Besides, I can wait to get a piece of Orton, it'll happen eventually. I'm just hoping that he's stupid enough to decide to take me on at Wrestlemania."

Really, it wasn't Orton's stupidity he was counting on, but his arrogance. Hunter really hoped that Orton was arrogant enough to want to beat him, to prove once and for all that he was better than him, because if he was--Well, then Hunter would destroy him.

"I still can't believe that Steph sided with that snake." Shane muttered in obvious disbelief. "What would compel her to do such a thing? What could Orton have offered her that would justify such behaviour? And letting him touch her... I still can't believe it."

Hunter froze, realizing that Shane didn't know yet. Well, if Stephanie was avoiding her brother, then it made sense since he was sure that he was one of the only people to know yet--Stephanie obviously intended to make the announcement on Raw, to both her family and the world.

As much as he hated to be the bearer of bad news, Hunter knew that Shane deserved better than to be blind-sided with the news. He took took a deep breath, knowing that Shane was not going to like what he had to say, but knowing that it had to be said.

"Shane, Steph didn't just ally herself with Orton, she married him."

"What?!' Shane screamed into the phone. "That little idiot! You'd think that she'd have learnt her lesson from what happened the first time around and the disaster that occurred, no offence."

"None taken." Hunter assured him. "Stephanie and I... Our marriage was a bad idea from day one and we were terrible for each other."

They'd had some good moments, true, and managed to create something truly wonderful in Aurora, but that had come later, and for the most part Hunter had to agree with Shane that their marriage had been a disaster.

Hunter had wanted power and Stephanie had wanted to break free of her father's control and to get revenge for hurting her. When you added in the fact that they couldn't get enough of each other, it made sense that they'd thought that marriage was the answer. But really, all they'd done was spent two years making each other miserable. It wasn't a time that Hunter liked to remember.

"The worst part of all this is that I never saw it coming." Shane lamented, his voice heavy. "After Stephanie blind-sided us once, you'd think I would have been able to see the signs. Or at the very least that I would have remembered that she was capable of such an awful betrayal, but I didn't. I really though she'd changed this time. I thought that she hated Orton as much as I did and that I was protecting her from him, when all this time, she'd set me up."

The pain was evident in Shane's voice and Hunter's heart went out to him. He felt betrayed by Stephanie's action, so he could only imagine how Shane and the rest of the McMahon family were feeing this morning.

It had seemed like a big joke all those years ago, setting up an elaborate forced marriage scheme and then blind-siding Vince with Stephanie's betrayal, but... Now that he was one the other side, experiencing such a betrayal for himself, he finally understood just how wrong they'd been all those years and and how amazing it was that Stephanie's family had been able to forgive her once.

Hunter was pretty sure that she wouldn't be as lucky this time and if she wasn't he certainly wasn't going to blame the McMahons. After all, Stephanie had done this to herself and he hoped that she realized that she'd made her bed and now she had to lay in it...

* * *

  
After her lunch meeting with Vickie, Stephanie made herself go to her office. She'd held off coming to the building as long as she could, afraid of a confrontation with her family before she was ready, but she really did need to get some work done before Raw that night.

A big part of the whole mess was so that she could be left alone as Raw's General Manager, which meant she had to do her job to the best of her ability.

She'd considered calling Randy to come with her, but if Shane **was** waiting in her office, she figured that Randy's presence would just make things worse, if that was even possible.

However, when she got to her office, she was relieved to see that it was empty--of people at least. To Stephanie's compete and utter surprise there were **four** bouquets of flowers sitting on her desk.

She walked over the to her desk, wondering where they could have all come from. It was the last thing she'd expected really, after all normally one didn't receive flowers for betraying their family on live TV.

Stephanie cautiously reached for the first bouquet, a big bunch of mixed flowers with a ribbon that said 'congratulation's and read the card.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Orton,  
Congratulations to Raw's new power couple on your happy news.  
Best wishes,  
Edge & Vickie._

Stephanie smiled, touched by the gesture. Vickie had noted the weddings that Stephanie and Randy had worn in public for the first time last night, when they''d met backstage at _No Way Out_ to discuss whether Stephanie was going to prevent Edge from being able to compete in the elimination chamber after he jumped Kofi Kingston, but hadn't said anything then.

However, the subject had come up at lunch, along with an offer of friendship and support. Stephanie was still wary about the friendship, she and Vickie had never exactly gotten along in the past, but it wasn't like she was in a position where she could just turn down offers of support, so she was willing to see where it would lead.

Plus, as Vickie pointed out, as two powerful women, they should stick together and support each in the male dominated WWE, a point that Stephanie couldn't argue with. Also, looking at it from a selfish angle, she was pretty sure that she was going to need the other woman's help keeping Hunter in line in the weeks to come and that meant that she couldn't afford to reject her friendship, even if she wanted to.

Stephanie put down the card, still contemplating the idea of becoming friends with the older woman, and reached for the next bouquet--a gorgeous bunch of red roses.

Without even reading the card, Stephanie knew who they were from and she was smiling when she read the card and confirmed her suspicions.

_To my beautiful wife,  
Congratulations on reaching the first day of the rest of our lives. From this point on, the world is ours and no one can ever tear us apart.  
Love Always,  
Your husband._

Stephanie melted at the words and at the fact that Randy had though to send her flowers, seeming to know that she'd need the boost that they'd provide. It was one of the many little things that he did that made her love him so much.

With that smile still in palace, she reached for the bouquet, another mixed bouquet. As soon as she opened the card, she rolled her eyes.

_Stephanie-  
Glad to see that you've grown a spine and stopped pandering to the mindless hypocrites. I knew you were better than that and I will firmly defend you against all the liars and hypocrites in the WWE who will tear you apart for not being like them. Glad you saw the light. Plus, I have to say, I've always enjoyed your bad side better, anyway. If you get tired of Randy, give me a call.  
- Chris Jericho_

After all these years, Stephanie wondered if she'd ever stop being amazed by Jericho's ego. The answer was probably not, after all, it was such an impressive one.

Stephanie threw the card in the trash, knowing that if Randy read it he'd flip, and pushed the flowers to the side of her desk. She was tempted to throw them away as well, but couldn't bring herself to throw out the lovely bouquet just because they came from an arrogant jerk.

Stephanie pushed Chris Jericho and his arrogance out of her mind and reached for the last bouquet, a lovely mix of lillies and roses and smiled when she read the card.

_To Legacy's Newest (and prettiest) Member,  
Welcome to the team!  
Love, Ted and Cody  
P.S- We've decided that you have to put in early morning gym time like the rest of us. You'll improve the scenery and make Randy less cranky!_

Stephanie was smiling when she put the card down. She knew that the flowers had to have come from Ted alone, even if he'd signed Cody's name as well, and she was touched at the thought.

As hard as it was going to be to face Shane and the rest of world that night and live up to the consequences of her actions, the flowers and the support made it easier. She wasn't alone, she had people who would support her through this. That made it a hundred times easier, for sure.

Just then there was a knock on her office door, immediately dimming her happy thoughts.

"Come in!" Stephanie called with some trepidation, doubting that it was going to be a happy visit.

She sighed when she saw that it was Shawn, who was definitely high on her list of people she would rather not deal with.

No doubt Hunter's best friend would have a lot to say about her actions and that none of it would be flattering.

Shawn did as she bade, casting a scornful look at the flowers on her desk as he shot the door and crossed the room. "Who knew that betraying your family was an event worthy of flowers." Shawn said dryly. "I bet Hallmark hasn't made a card for that yet, though I'm sure you would know if they had. You've had enough practice at it, after all."

"I think the flowers were meant to congratulate me on my recent marriage." Stephanie said lightly, forcing herself not to react to his words.

"I didn't know anyone thought that that was worth celebrating." Shawn said acidly. "What in the Hell were you thinking, Steph? Marrying Randy Orton of all people? Pulling a stunt like you that in front of the whole world? Is this a way to get Hunter's attention and piss him off, because it's working!"

Stephanie stared at Shawn, incredulous. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think this is about Hunter?!" She demanded in complete and utter disbelief. "I'm sorry Shawn, but my life stopped being about Hunter a long, long time ago."

There had been a time, right after her divorce where she might have pulled a stunt like that to gain Hunter's attention, but that impulse had died quickly and it had been years since she'd even thought like that.

"So it's just a coincidence that you married a man that Hunter despises?" Shawn demanded, his expression sceptical.

"I married a man who I love!" Stephanie exclaimed angrily. "A man who made me feel like a beautiful, desirable woman for the first time in years. A man who made it clear he wanted a life with me, with my daughter. A man who was willing to make us both the centre of his universe. So what if that man happened to be my ex-husband's worst enemy? I don't care."

She meant every word she was saying. She loved her husband completely and that had been the reason she'd married him, no matter what the rest of the world might want to believe.

"I can honestly say that Hunter had **nothing** to do with my decision to marry Randy." She added.

"What about his decision to marry you?" Shawn asked pointedly. "Are you as sure of Randy's motives as you are of your own?"

Stephanie glared at him. "You know what, Shawn, I know you're Hunter's best friend and you're allowed to be angry at me. I don't even mind you barging in here and yelling at me, but you'd do well to remember that I'm not your friend, I'm your boss." Stephanie warned him.

"Hit a little too close to home?" Shawn taunted, seemingly undaunted by her threat.

"Yes." Stephanie said acidly, "but then I remind myself that Randy's not Hunter."

She saw that her blow had hit home when Shawn winced.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work to do." She said pointedly.

"Fine." Shawn said stiffly and turned to go, but then he spun around. "You know, Steph, last night I told Hunter that he had to be wrong, that there had to be a reason that you were with Orton. After all, you'd grown up and changed and become a woman to be admired."

Something in his words reminded her of what Hunter had said the other day, _"Shawn always sets me up with the worst girls as if he's deliberately trying to antagonise me into..." "Into what?" "Nothing, just a weird idea he has."_

Suddenly, Stephanie wondered if that weird idea was her and if Shawn had been trying to get Hunter to consider reconciliation, as crazy as that sounded.

"But I see now that he's right and that you haven't changed at all." He continued bitterly, making it sound as if it was a personal affront to him. "You're still the same spoiled, attention-seeking little bitch that you always were and Randy Orton is just the latest man you've suckered into your trap. But don't worry Steph, one day even Orton will wake up and see what a venomous bitch that you really are and walk away from you--it's only what you deserve after all and I truly believe that people get what they deserve."

With that Shawn stormed out of her office. Stephanie watched him go, her previously good mood completely shattered by the scene.

The worst part was, she knew that this was only the beginning of the ugly scenes and that she'd have to face much harsher critics Shawn, as impossible as that felt at that moment.

But she'd always known that her actions were going to upset a lot of people and she'd have to deal with the consequences, unfortunately, though, that was something that she'd never be very good at doing...

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine: Preparing for the Pain

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Nine: Preparing for the Pain

Shane paced the halls of the arena where they'd be taping Raw that night. He had gotten there early, trying to track down his sister, but he hadn't had any luck. He'd gone to her office, but she wasn't there, of course.

He'd known he was expecting too much to hope that his sister would let him do this in private. Instead, she was apparently going to make him confront her in public and all their family's dirty laundry in front of the whole world. But then why should he expect anything else from Steph? Or from any member of his family, really. After all, it was the McMahon family way to share their disputes with the whole world instead of handling them in private.

Still, Shane would have preferred to avoid that and even considered going to Legacy's dressing room to confront Stephanie, just to get it over with, since he was sure that was where she was hiding out, buy he just couldn't stomach the thought. He would rather confront her in front of the whole WWE Universe than do it in Legacy territory--that would feel too much like giving in and admitting defeat. If he did that, stopped to going to their turf, then he'd have be admitting to himself that Stephanie really had crossed over to the other side.

Though, that was already all too apparent, Hunter's revelation aside. If she hadn't aligned with the enemy, why else would she be avoiding him? Besides, Shane hadn't been able to help but notice the large varieties of flowers on Stephanie's desk when he'd stopped by her office and the notes attached had confirmed what Hunter had told him.

Shane had to admit that he was sickened by the thought that there were people who actually thought to congratulate her for her treachery, but then there were a lot of twisted people in this company, he'd learnt that a long time before. The WWE was made up of all kind of sick and twisted people, ones with all kinds of different moral codes and for some of those people, Stephanie would be more appealing now that she'd shown her true colours.

Shane had wanted to throw the flowers, especially the red roses with their sickening love note, against the wall, but he'd refrained himself. Stephanie might be a spoiled little bitch, willing to turn her back on her family without a second glance, but he was better than that and he wasn't going to lose his temper and destroy her property, no matter how tempted he might be.

Besides, Shane hoped that when his sister looked him in the eye tonight, he'd at least see some regret in hers. He loved his sister and as much as she'd hurt him, Shane had to admit, if only to himself, that he was big enough of a sucker to be willing to forgive her a second time.

Oh, he knew he wouldn't be forgetting her duplicity any time soon, if ever, and it would be a long time before he'd trust Stephanie any further than he could throw her, but she was his sister and he loved her enough to give her another chance.

Hell, he'd give her a thousand chances, all she had to do was ask. Well, that and tell him that she'd made a mistake and was done with Orton. As much as Shane loved his sister, he knew he couldn't, or rather wouldn't, have any relationship with here as long as Orton was in the picture.

He'd sucked it up once, against his better judgement, and accepted her train wreck of a marriage to Hunter, but he wouldn't do it again. No, he wouldn't, couldn't, stand by and watch her ruin her life for the second time, no matter how much he loved his sister.

Unfortunately, those damned roses in her office made him wonder if there was any chance of Stephanie realizing she'd made a mistake or if she was set on the path she had chosen and sold in her stupid infatuation for Orton. Shane refused to call it love, because Orton certainly wasn't capable of real love and sometimes Shane had to wonder if Stephanie was either. Look at the way she'd betrayed Test without a second thought all those years ago or the disaster of her first marriage, the way she'd lied to Hunter to try and keep him, or the way she'd never been able to have a a long-term relationship since her divorce, until now at least.

Oh, Shane believed that Stephanie loved him and the rest of the family, in her own way--a way that allowed her to betray them, not once, but twice because it suited her needs. In fact, the only person that Shane thought that Stephanie was capable of loving unconditionally was Aurora.

"Shane, how are you doing?" Shane asked, coming up to him in the hallway, a look of commiseration on his handsome face.

All the other wrestlers, regardless of their personal alignments and feelings on the matter, were giving him a wide berth, obviously not wanting to risk their jobs by getting involved in a family matter, but Shawn was different. As Hunter's best friend, he was already involved in this mess, at least peripherally.

"About as well as can be expected, given that my sister is apparently married to the man who beat me to a pulp yesterday." Shane said wryly.

He was still sore from the previous day's match, both mentally and physically, but he wasn't going to let that prevent him from channelling Orton again. He needed revenge on Orton, needed to make the bastard pay for ripping his family apart and he was going to get that revenge that night--even if it killed him.

"I"m challenging Orton a rematch tonight." Shane confessed. "A street fight."

Shane had no illusions about being able to match Orton on per wrestling skill alone, but he did hardcore matches well. Shane wasn't afraid of a little pain, as long as he managed to inflict some on his enemy, then he didn't care what happened to him. And tonight, he wanted nothing more than to tear Orton apart.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shawn asked, looking doubtful. "Maybe you should wait a little while, just until you've had a chance to heal."

Shane forced himself to bite back the anger that came automatically with the suggested. He hated the everyone always wondered if he could take it, if he was strong enough or tough enough. If it had been Hunter standing here, announcing that he wanted a rematch with Orton, even though he'd taken a serious beating the night before, no one would think twice, or doubt for a moment that he was capable of doing just that. Same with Dave or Shawn or any of the others, but when it was Shane, everyone questioned his abilities and that just made him twice as determined to get his hands on Orton and to prove that he was just as tough as everyone else, just as capable of manning up and protecting his family, even when they didn't want to be protected.

"I have to do it." Shane told the other man after a long moment. "Randy Orton has systematically destroyed my family, he's taken out my father, beaten up me and brainwashed my sister. I need revenge."

Shawn nodded in understanding. "I talked to Steph, earlier." He said quietly, not pushing Shane about the match. "I asked her what she was thinking and tried to make her see that Orton was just using her."

Shane winced, he bet that went over well. His sister was nothing if not stubborn and she would not appreciate any criticism of her choices. "How'd that go?"

"She threw me out of her office and threatened to fire me." Shawn admitted. "I didn't want to believe it yesterday when Hunter told me, that she'd really married Orton and had really sided with him. I was hoping it was some plot, some scheme of hers to try and get information out of Orton and then double-cross him, because I really thought that she'd changed, but... Shane, talked to her today... It was liking talking to a whole different person. She's not the same Steph, at least not the one she's been the last few years. It wasn't just her words, I could also hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. I don't know what Orton did to her, but she's really changed."

"Or maybe she never really changed as much as we all thought she did in the first place." Shane said bitterly, voicing the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the night before. "Maybe Stephanie never really did grow up after her divorce and at hear she's always been a manipulative little bitch, just biding her time for her next betrayal, all the while sucking us in with thoughts that she'd grown up and matured."

"Do you really believe that?" Shawn asked him quietly. "Do you really believe that Stephanie is capable of such deception? That for these last six years she's just been playing a game, just waiting for a chance to betray you all again? That's a pretty harsh accusation."

Shane sighed. Did he really believe that? He didn't want to. He didn't want to believe that his sister was that callous, that evil. No, he wanted to believe that she was just weak and misguided, easily swayed by the men in her life. That she'd been blinded by lust and false promises and that was why'd sided with Orton, because she was foolish enough to think he was the the white knight she longed for.

Shane wanted to believe that she'd done what she had because at heart she was a weak woman, not an evil one. Yet, it was a lot harder to rationalise a betrayal the second time it happened and that was why Shane couldn't help but wonder if Stephanie wasn't just a could-blooded bitch.

"I don't know." He answered finally. "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. I hope not."

The only thing he knew for sure was that Raw was scheduled to begin in about ten minutes and when it did, he planned on going out there in confronting his sister.

If he knew Steph, she'd go out there at the beginning of the show, to make the first strike and he'd go out there and meet her. He'd make her look him in the eye and explained how she could betray him like that. How she could turn her back on him and let Orton attack him once more. At least she hadn't hit with the kendo stick, which, after watching a tape of the match, Shane had no doubt was the original plan. The fact that she hadn't been able to go through with it, well it gave Shane a glimmer of hope that there was something redeemable left about his sister and that she could be saved.

"Good luck out there." Shawn told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "And if you need help tonight, with Orton or with Steph, I'll have your back. I know Hunter can't be here, so..."

"Thanks." Shane said with a slight smile. "I appreciate that, I really do, but I've got to do this on my own. Even if Legacy gangs up on me and makes me leave here tonight in a stretcher, well, at least I'll have known that I fought and that I gave it my best shot."

A lot of people called him crazy for decisions like these, for turning down back-up when he was outnumbered, and accused him of having a massive ego, but the truth was that Shane just felt passionately about things. He did what he thought was right, whether it was the smart decision or not and despite whatever personal risks he might encounter.

Facing Randy Orton alone without back-up might not be a smart decision, but it was what Shane felt he had to do. For himself, for his father, even for his sister, even though she wouldn't want him too.

This was his fight, not Shawn's. If Hunter had been there, Shane would have reluctantly let him help, because this did involve Hunter, but because he wasn't there, well, it was Shane's fight and his alone.

Shawn nodded, obviously sensing that Shane had made up his mind. "Ok. Well, good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks." Shane said with a slight smile. "I'm sure I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

He wasn't stupid, he knew he'd be in even more pain after tonight, no doubt both physically and mentally, but as long as he made Randy Orton feel a little bit of that pain. Well, then it'd all be worth it. 


	10. Chapter Ten Introducing Stephanie Orton

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One.  
_  
Chapter Ten: Introducing Stephanie Orton and the Legacy Era  
  
Stephanie stood in the Legacy dressing room and took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings. Raw was going to start in a few minutes and she'd have to go out there and face the consequences of her actions.

More than that she'd have to face her brother and the disappointment in his eyes and she couldn't help but think that might be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do in her entire life.

However, there was no escaping it. She had to go out there and she knew Shane was in the building and that as soon as she went out there, he'd come out to confront her and they'd hash out their differences for the whole world to see, that was the McMahon way after all.

"Do you want me to go out there with you, baby?" Randy whispered in her ear, wrapping both arms around her waist. "You know, show the world that we're a team and that messing with you means messing with me?"

Stephanie paused, trying to decide how to answer that question. Part of her wanted to say no, wanted to do it alone and prove that she could be independent, to prove to her family that this was a decision that she had made on her own, but... She was sick of being independent, of having to stand on her own without having anyone to lean on. This was going to be a hard night for her and she didn't want to do it without support, not when she didn't have to. Besides, this night wasn't just about her.

"Of course." Stephanie said finally. "Ted and Cody too. This is Legacy's night and I want us to present a united front."

All three men nodded and they exited the dressing room and headed towards the ring, just as they got to the gorilla, Stephanie heard her music start, which was her cue to go down to the thing. She took a deep breath and, accompanied by the three male members of Legacy, walked out to face her critics.

The boos from the audience were overwhelming, but that didn't surprise her, nor did it really bother her. Stephanie had never been one to care whether the crowd loved or hated her, and attitude that she'd had to adopt to survive during her marriage to Hunter and the constant 'slut' chants the crowd had thrown at her then and she'd never shed it, not even when the audience had started to like her again. Mainly because she knew how fickle they could be and understood even then that some day she'd do something to displease them and they'd turn on her again and sure enough, they had.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what last night was all about." Stephanie began, addressing the crowd as soon as she and the other members of Legacy made it into the ring. "Well, I'll tell you. Last night was about me growing up and claiming my rightful place in the WWE. Oh, I love being Raw's General Manager, don't get me wrong, but it's not enough. You see, I don't just want power, but respect and recognition. Like Randy, Ted and Cody, I'm a WWE legacy, the fourth generation of McMahons involved with wrestling, and last night I took my rightful place as the fourth and final member of Legacy, but that's not all last night was about."

Stephanie paused, letting the boos get louder. She'd always enjoyed antagonising the crowd, it was one of the things she loved most about being a bad girl--she could do and say whatever she wanted without having to worry about what the fans thought of her.

"I am a WWE Legacy and proud of it. I deserve to be a part of Legacy, yet, ironically, tonight, the night where I'm finally claiming my rightful place, is also the night I officially let go of the name that is my legacy." Stephanie announced.

She could hear the stunned mutterings from King and Michael Cole as they tried to figure out what she meant and a hush from the crowd.

"Ten years ago, I made a huge mistake." Stephanie said, addressing the crowd once more. "I married the wrong man, but that wasn't my biggest mistake."

Well, it might have been, but that didn't fit the tone she was going for now. This was all about drama and creating the biggest impact that she could. It was all about the shock factor. Just one more lesson from dear ol dad that she'd taken to heart.

"No, my biggest mistake was that I clung to the past. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, that's what I called myself. I broke away from my family and their influence, yet clung to their name as if it was my only worth in the WWE and that was a mistake." Stephanie continued, taking a deep breath and standing straight, taking comfort in the feel of Randy's strong arms around her waist and the presence of Ted and Cody on either side of her. "Well, that's a mistake I won't make again. The McMahon blood runs in my veins and it's my legacy, the legacy I will pass on to my children, but I am no longer Stephanie McMahon and I have no desire to hang onto the Mcmahon name any longer. Legacy isn't just about being second-generation superstars making a name off our parents' glory, it's about creating our own place in the WWE history books and being greater than our parents. For me, I feel I've done all I can as a McMahon and I don't want to be associated with the McMahon family any longer. No, from now on I'd like to be known by my new name and by the legacy my husband and I will create together, so from this moment on, I will be known simply as Stephanie Orton."

There was a stunned silence following her words, as both the crowd and the announcers processed their meaning. She'd definitely made an impact, that was for sure. Stephanie had thought long and hard about her decision to change her name, about whether she wanted to hyphenate or not, and she was happy with what she decided. Maybe it was the failure of the McMahon-Helmsley days that had lead her to do it, she didn't know, but either way being a McMahon had caused her a lot of grief over the years and she wasn't as sad as she once would have thought to let it go forever.

Stephanie leaned into Randy, drinking in his presence and he tightened his hold on her, as if daring the world to stop him from claiming her. Ted and Cody just stood there, smug looks on their handsome faces, showing the world that Legacy was a united front. Stephanie heard the King and Michael Cole bicker about her words as they tried to figure out what she meant by them, if she was really married to Randy Orton.

Just then, Shane's entrance music started and the crowd went wild as her brother made his way down the ramp, mic in hand.

"So it's Stephanie Orton now, huh sis?" Shane challenged. "Interesting, I don't remember getting a wedding invitation."

"It must have gotten lost in the mail." Stephanie told him with a fake smile.

"Or did you run off and elope in secret because you knew I'd tell you that you were making the worst mistake of your life?" Shane asked her. "Hopefully you did something a little classier than a Vegas drive through this time."

Stephanie ignored the dig, it would have had more impact if that was how she and Hunter had really gotten married--but apparently even after ten years Shane was too stupid to figure out that had only been for shock value. The real marriage had been a quiet courthouse affair.

Just like this one had been. then she'd been too caught up with lust and revenge to care and now... Now she was past the point of needing a big, fancy wedding. It might have been small, but Aurora was there and that was all she'd needed, that and becoming Randy's wife... Those two things had made the day perfect, no matter how small it was, but she knew that there was no way she could explain that to Shane.

"I've got to say though, I didn't think it was possible for you to be making the worst mistake of your life, after the huge mistake you made ten years go, but I'll give you credit, you certainly found a way to top that disaster." Shane continued scornfully. "I have to say, Steph, your taste in men just keeps getting worse and worse."

Stephanie felt Randy stiffen with outrage behind her and rubbed his arm gently, hoping to keep his temper in line, at least temporarily. There would be time for it to erupt later, she was sure of that.

"Shane, Shane, Shane. I think what you're not understanding here is that I'm not the foolish little girl I used to be." Stephanie told her brother evenly. "Ten years go I rushed into a disastrous marriage, fuelled by thoughts of power and revenge and well, lust, and like you never let me forget: it ended badly. But that was then and this is now and it's not the same. This wasn't some foolish, cocked decision made for all the wrong reasons. I married Randy Orton a month ago after almost a year of dating. I knew exactly what I was doing and it's the best decision I've ever made."

Stephanie saw Shane turn white at the revelation of just how long her deception had been going on for. She waited for the guilt, but it didn't come. Apparently now that she'd finally done the deed, the guilt had gone away or at least lessened so that she didn't notice it quite so much. Maybe her subconscious had finally realized that she'd just done what she'd had to do.

"As I told you before Shane, Raw's _my_ show." Stephanie told him. "So just go back to your office and you won't get hurt, continue to stand in my way, in _our _way, and I can't promise you anything."

The booing from the crowd got even louder and Stephanie heard the announcers calling her a heartless bitch, but she wasn't. She was offering Shane an out, though she new her brother too well to think he'd actually take it.

"Are you happy, Stephanie?" Shane demanded and she could hear the strain in his voice. "Do you really want to drive away your entire family?"

"You mean the family that keeps trying to keep me down? The family that keeps punishing me over and over for my mistakes?" Stephanie accused. "Because if so, then I don't care if I drive them away. The McMahon family is sick and twisted and for a long time I thought that was how a family had to be, but now I know different and I just don't want that in my life, not anymore."

It was the truth. She loved her family and always would, but they were never going to be a normal, well-adjusted family. If Stephanie had thought that was even remotely possible, she'd never have been able to betray them not once but twice and honestly, she just couldn't handle the disfunction any longer.

"Randy, what's your opinion on all this?" Shane asked, directing his attention, and no doubt his rage, towards her husband. "You spoke of annihilating the McMahon family, is that true? If so is your marriage to my sister just one more way to achieve that?"

Stephanie sucked in her breath at Shane's insulting words and could feel Randy quiver with barely suppressed rage.

"I want to wipe you pompous, insufferable McMahons off the face of the planet, yes." Randy agreed in a low, angry tone. "But I don't need to marry one of you to do that. I did that because she's a smart, sexy woman, smart enough to denounce the McMahon family name and everything it stands for. If you're smart, you'll leave my wife out of all of our future dealings, because you see Shane, unlike you and your father, I appreciate Stephanie for the precious gem that she is and I protect the things that I cherish. I will destroy anything or anyone that hurts her and that includes you."

Stephanie felt that usual burst of warmth at her husband's words. even in these awful circumstances, it still did wonders for her to hear that Randy valued her.

"Fine, we'll leave Stephanie out of it, for now." Shane said scornfully. "Though, I have to wonder how long this devoted husband act of yours will last, but that's not the issue. We're not finished, Orton, we still have business to finished and I want it finished tonight--in a street fight."

Stephanie gasped, there was no way Shane was in shape for that, not after the beating Randy had given him the night before, but then Shane had always had more pride than brains.

"You're on." Randy said immediately, a slow, calculating smile spreading over his face and there was no denying the satisfaction in his voice. In that moment, he looked every inch the predator about to devour his prey and Stephanie had to fight the chill racing up her spine and remind herself that this was just one side of Randy, that the warm and gentle man she loved so much was still there, just buried for the moment. "And you're right, Shane, after tonight it **will** be over. For good."

Stephanie shuddered at the promise in her husband's voice and for the first time she felt a little bit of fear over what he was capable of, but it was too late to turn back, even if she wanted too...

* * *

  
Randy was practically shaking with anticipation as he prepared for his match with Shane.

This was it. Tonight he would break Shane and lay him out next to his father and that would be it, the end of the McMahon family. Except for his wife, of course, but as they'd both stated, she was no longer a McMahon. Aurora was, though, but that was a hurdle they could deal with later.

"Randy," Stephanie said hesitantly, biting her lip adorably, "about tonight..."

"I can't promise to go easy on Shane tonight." Randy told her, accurately guessing what she was about to ask of him.

Stephanie winced and glanced away. "I know, I guess, I just..."

"Baby, I know he's your brother, but this is beyond you." Randy reminded her. "This isn't just about me wanting to destroy your family, this about me proving that **no** one messes with me. I can't back down, not ever for you."

He loved his wife, but not even for her would he jeopardise his hard-earned reputation. He need the WWE universe to think of him as the ruthless, emotionless legend killer, it was key to his career, but it was also key to protecting Stephanie and Aurora. As long as the world saw him as a psychopath who was capable of anything, then they'd be afraid of messing with him, which meant they wouldn't dare mess with his wife or family.

He'd dented the emotionless part of that reputation by declaring his love for Stephanie for the world to hear it, so he was doubly motivated to prove that he was still as ruthless that ever, that love had not softened him. On the contrary, it had just given him something to fight for.

"Steph, this was all part of the plan, remember?" He reminded her. "We take out Shane, just like we took out your father, and then we run Raw together, _our_ way."

Ironically, the whole plan had been Stephanie's idea in the first place. True, he'd been bugging her about going public with their relationship, tired of being her dirty little secret, but she was the one to decide how things would go down.

She'd come up with the plan the night that Shane had first shown up at Raw and started making decisions--the night her brother had taunted her about her failed marriage and told her he thought she'd repeat her mistakes. It was then that Stephanie had given up on the idea that someday her family would support their relationship, if she just gave them enough time to see that she'd changed. That night she'd realized that they were just waiting for her to screw up and that they'd never take their relationship seriously, so she'd suggested that instead, the two of them find a way to removed both Vince and Shane from the picture and do things their way instead.

Randy had agreed instantly, because he had no use for either of the McMahon men and because he'd do anything to make Stephanie happy. So it was a little frustrating to have her stray from the course when they were so close to the goal, after all, after tonight it would all be over and nothing and no one would stand in their way.

"I know." Stephanie told him and then she sighed. "You're right, you have to do this, I know that. I just... I can't be ringside for this one."

"That's fine." Randy assured her, biting back the irritation her words provoked.

Stephanie was having a hard enough time as it was, she didn't need to deal with her criticism. Besides, he'd vowed to be the one man to support her unconditionally, to not criticize her decisions, to be whatever she needed him to be and right now she needed him to be patient. So he would be.

"Go to your office, do your paper work and I'll meet you there when this is all done." He told his wife after a moment.

Stephanie nodded, her face anguished.

Randy placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I love you, Steph."

Stephanie gave him a weak smile. "I love you too." She whispered and then hurried out of the backstage area.

Randy watched her go, feeling incredibly frustrated by her decision and by her obvious doubts.

Maybe he was selfish, but as much he was trying to be supportive of Stephanie, he still wanted his wife by his side for this moment, needed her to prove that she was as invested in their future as he was. He had to believe that she was, but right now, as he faced this huge moment alone, for the first time he had doubts... He had to wonder if she was really committed to him, to a life together or if he was just Stephanie's latest way of rebelling against her family...

Randy forced himself to push all his doubts aside when Ted and Cody joined him, about ten minutes after Stephanie had escaped to her office, when he was busy getting ready for his match.

"Where's Stephanie?" Ted asked, glancing around. "I thought she'd be out here with you. I thought we'd be presenting a unite front out there, like we did earlier."

Ted's words were an unmeaning blow, reminding Randy that he had stood by his wife's side when she'd needed him, but that she seemed unable to do the same for him when the time came. It was not a thought he liked.

"She had paper work to do." Randy said shortly, not wanting to go into detail.

Ted nodded, accepting the words at face value, though Cody looked less than convinced. "Couldn't the paperwork have waited?" He asked sceptically, then raised an eyebrow. "Is she having second thoughts, is that why she's not here?"

"No." Randy assured him. "She's not, she just... Stephanie's not a fighter and it's hard for her to watch the action sometimes, so I sent her to her office."

It wasn't that simple, of course, he'd only sent her because he was afraid she'd crack under the pressure other, but neither Ted or Cody would appreciate hearing that despite everything, Stephanie still suffered from conflicting loyalties. Randy was pissed off by that development and her reluctance to give Shane what he deserved and he loved her, so he could imagine how Ted or Cody would react, especially Cody who neither liked nor trusted Stephanie, and Legacy didn't need that. Not now when they were about to seize control of their own destiny and not ever. They would be a united front, no matter what Randy had to do to make sure that was so. "

I thought the plan was for Stephanie to act as our manager and accompany us to ringside for our matches." Cody pressed. "Since she doesn't wrestle herself."

There was unmistakable derision in his voice, Cody had made constant comments about Stephanie's ring skills, or lack there of, and how she didn't have what it took to be a part of Legacy--regardless of her multi-generation status.

"It is and she will." Randy assured him, not even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He didn't like having his authority question. "However, she's also General Manager of Raw, remember?"

"Randy's right." Ted agreed instantly. "And she's a lot more use to Legacy as General Manger of Raw, than as acting as our manager and just providing eye candy."

"Who just provides eye candy?" A feminine voice asked from behind them.

Randy whirled around to see his wife standing there. She'd changed out of her black business suit and into a pair of jeans and a tight fitting Legacy t-shirt. Randy saw Ted grin at the sight and couldn't resist a grin of his own. His wife was a sight for sore eyes, as always.

"I hope you don't mean me?" Stephanie asked with a grin of her own.

"Never." Randy assured her. "I thought you had paper work?" His eyes asked her a silent question and gave him a warm, if slightly nervous, smile in response.

"My paper work can wait." Stephanie told him lightly, coming to stand beside him. "I thought it was more important for Legacy to present a united front tonight."

Randy felt his spirit lifted by her words, all his doubts vanished. Stephanie might have faltered, but in the end she had come through for him and for Legacy.

Randy took the hand she offered him, just as his music began to play. This was it. It was time to show the world what Legacy was really made of and what happened to people who tried to stand in the way of their destiny... 


	11. Chapter Eleven: On Top of the World

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Eleven: On Top of the World

It took every inch of self-possession that Stephanie had not to flinch or turn away at the sight of her brother's bruise and broken body being loaded onto a stretcher.

Randy had torn Shane apart, before delivering the dreaded punt right to his skull, just like he'd done to their father. It was a terrible sight, but Stephanie knew it was too late for regrets of any kind. She'd made her choice and she had to remain strong in that choice.

So, instead of turning away, Stephanie forced herself to hold her head up high as she raised her husband's arm up in victory, showing the world that she stood behind her man. She was Mrs. Randy Orton and proud of it.

Randy's music played triumphantly and there, in front of thousands of booing fans, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply, marking her as his in front of the entire world, just as he had the night before.

It made her a little sick, since the timing didn't feel right, but she pushed that feeling aside. She knew that Randy was only tying to make a statement, trying to show the world how strong Legacy was. How strong their love was. If the kiss felt possessive, like Randy marking ownership for the world to see, well she'd always known that Randy was a possessive man and really, it was one of the things that she loved about her husband: that he always made her feel valued.

The only part that really bothered her was the feeling that his message was directed at one man: Hunter and that Randy wouldn't rest until he'd taken out her ex-husband just like he'd taken out her father and brother. It wasn't the thought of him attacking Hunter that bothered her, but the idea of how ugly things would get before this was over and her worry over how she would shelter Aurora from the inevitable mess.

After a moment, Randy nodded to the hissing crowd, a mocking grin on his handsome face, and lead her out of the ring, Ted and Cody following right behind them. He'd made the statement that he'd wanted to and had asserted Legacy's dominance over the WWE and the McMahon family, so he was a happy man.

"You were great out there!" Ted told her enthusiastically as soon as they were backstage.

Stephanie just smiled weakly. Really, she hadn't done much of anything. She'd accompanied Randy to the ring and then just stood there while he physically destroyed her brother. The only time she'd interfered in the match was to distract Shane so he didn't see Ted and Cody enter the ring and allow them a chance to attack him from behind. All she'd done was set up her brother for an even worse being than he'd already been getting, she wasn't sure what was so great about that.

"Thanks." She said, smiling awkwardly and hoping they didn't sense her uneasiness.

She didn't want them to think that they couldn't trust her. For better or for worse, she was committed to Legacy and she didn't want them to doubt that. After all, she no longer had anything else. Randy, Ted and Cody were her only support system since she'd officially burnt all other bridges.

"You did good." Cody acknowledged reluctantly and then smiled. "Plus, I have to admit, that we've never looked as good as we did tonight."

"Are you trying to say that Stephanie is prettier than me?" Ted demanded, pretending to be offended.

"I think we can all agree on that." Randy said dryly, his arm still wrapped tight around Stephanie's slim waist. He smiled down at her. "Of course, we already knew that you looked great and your looks aren't why you're in Legacy. Ted and Cody are right, you did great out there."

"I'm not sure I'm going to make a habit of it." Stephanie warned them. "I'm still General Manger of Raw, after all, so I have other duties."

Plus, she wasn't sure she enjoyed the ringside action. She knew that sometimes it would be necessary, that her presence would be needed to present a united front, such as during Randy's inevitable matches against Hunter, but she was hoping to avoid it whenever she could. She'd come a long way from her McMahon-Helmsley days, when she'd had to be in the midst of the action all the time.

"And that's more important." Randy agreed. "I totally agree, Stephanie, but at the same time, you're not just important to Legacy because you're General Manger of Raw and I want the world to understand that. Even if your father convinces the board of directors to strip you of your position, you'd still be a valued member of Legacy, just because you're you." S

tephanie blushed at Randy's words and the obvious sincerity of his praise. This was why she'd fallen so head over heels in love with him, because he was the first man to ever make her feel like she was precious to him simply for herself, not because of her last name.

Maybe that was her own fault, maybe she'd been attracted to ambitious men who used her for the wrong reasons or who wanted to make her into something she wasn't, but... That had all changed. she was a different, stronger person and, despite what her family might think, Randy brought out the very best in her. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

"I'm sure my father is going to call and yell at the board and try and convince them to fire me." Stephanie said shakily, wary of the idea of the inevitable confrontation with her father. Thankfully, Randy had injured him enough that would be several months down the road. "But it won't work."

She was actually pretty confident about that. The board of directors didn't like to get involved in petty squabbles, they liked cold, hard numbers and in a numbers sense she'd run Raw very well. There was also the fact that she was a share holder in the company, so they'd have to have a pretty good reason for firing her and pissing off her father thankfully wouldn't be a good enough reason for the board.

Besides, the board had seen a lot of McMahon family feuds and knew better than to let them affect how the business was to run. After all, if they did that, the company would have ground to a halt a long time ago.

"I think as long as Stephanie accompanies us occasionally, to the big matches, the impact will still be there." Ted said, going back to the previous conversation. "In fact it'd be better. It will get the message across, that she's an important, contributing member of Legacy and her presence will impact the affect of the big matches."

"Like your and Cody's title shot." Stephanie said with a grin. "Which, unfortunately, won't be until after Wrestlemania, but you will get one." She and Vickie had discussed that very decision that morning. "We're unifying the tag team titles at Wrestlemania." She explained to the disappointed Legacy. "So it'll just be non-title matches until then, _but_... Vickie and I've arranged for you guys to get first crack at the unified champions, whoever they may be. You're officially the Number One contenders."

Ted and Cody both nodded appreciatively. "Thanks Steph." Ted replied with a big grin. "I don't mind waiting, anyway, it gives us time to concentrate on Randy getting the title. Wrestlemania will be a big night for Legacy."

Yes it would. Wrestlemania was always the biggest night of the year, but Stephanie had the feeling that this year would be the biggest and most important of her life--especially if Randy cashed in his Royal Rumble win against Hunter like she knew he would and made the match about so much more than the title.

"In a few months, we'll all hold gold and we'll show the WWE universe just how superior we really are." Randy said arrogantly, tightening his hold on Stephanie.

She raised an eyebrow, sincerely hoping that she wasn't included in that statement, since her title days were long over. She had no desire to make a mockery of the women's title again. Plus, her in-ring days were long behind her.

More than that, she planned on being pregnant before too long, which would definitely exclude her from physical action. Still, she had no problems standing ringside and watching Legacy assert their domination over the WWE for as long as was safe for her to do so.

Or at least that was what she told herself as she melted into her husband's embrace and tried to fight the uneasiness welling up inside of her and convince herself that she was on top of the world.

* * *

  
"You were truly amazing out there, Baby." Randy told his wife appreciatively, one he had Stephanie alone back in their hotel room.

She blushed and looked away. "It was nothing." She said, busying herself with getting ready for bed.

Randy watched for a moment as she stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt, admiring her perfect body. Before she could grab her nightie, he reached out her for and made her look at him. It amazed him that a woman as confident as Stephanie appeared to be had such a hard time taking a compliment and realizing just how spectacular she was. He blamed it on the all the men in her life before and vowed, not for the first time, to make sure she understood how amazing she really was.

"Steph, you were out there and showed the world that you are a strong, sexy, independent woman, who doesn't take grief from anyone. That's pretty awesome." He assured his wife. "Despite all the boos, I guarantee you that there wasn't one man in the audience who wasn't turn on by you. I know I was."

Stephanie smiled, a slow, seductive and yet playful, smile. "Is there a time I don't turn you on?" She teased, giving a little pose to show off the fact that she was clad only in her bra and panties.

"No." Randy told her seriously, pulling her into his arms to show her just how much she turned him on. "Its a constant condition and I, for one, am banking on it staying that way for the rest of our lives." He was sure that Stephanie would still be driving him crazy well into their 80s and he wouldn't want it any other way. Stephanie gave him a beaming smile.

"I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"I love you too." Randy assured her, giving her a deep kiss. "This is our time, Steph. It's not the end of an era, it's the beginning of one. We're going to have it all and tonight we just made sure that the rest of the world knows that."

'It's not going to be easy." Stephanie warned him quietly. "My family never gives up on anything without a fight. They'll do their best to try and destroy us, to tear us apart."

Randy was sure that she was right about that, but he wasn't afraid of the McMahon family. "Let them try." He said arrogantly. "They won't succeed. We're unbeatable, Steph. You, me, Ted, and Cody, we're a team and an unbeatable one at that and on one, not even the might McMahons, can tear us apart."

Stephanie was quiet for a moment as she processed his words and Randy wondered if she finally believed him. After a moment, she smiled and nodded.

"We really are going to have it all aren't we?" She asked softly, sounding a little in awe of the prospect.

"Yes." Randy confirmed and then he picked her up and spun her around and around, unable to contain his elation at the future they had ahead of them. "This is our time, Steph, and as hard as tonight was for you, just remember that the worst might not be over, but the best has yet to come. It's all just beginning for us." He kissed her again, his hands running down her soft, bare curves. "We're going to have it all and it's going to be amazing."

"I want a baby." Stephanie said suddenly, slipping her hands under the bottom of his t-shirt and resting them on his bare chest.

Randy paused and pulled back a bit, surprised by her sudden request.

"If we're going to have it all, well one thing I want is a baby." Stephanie repeated, her beautiful blue eyes shining.

"I could handle a baby." Randy assured her with a smile. "Our true Legacy."

"Exactly." Stephanie said softly. "This is the Legacy era, but... It will end some day, because everything does and I don't want it to be all about business, not between you and me, at least. I don't want us to get so caught up in being at the top of the game, that we forget what really matters."

Randy knew that statement was born out of Stephanie's demons coming back to haunt her. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was remembering her marriage to Hunter and how the successes of the McMahon-Helmsley era had actually destroyed their marriage. They'd peaked professionally, but fallen apart personally and Randy knew that Stephanie was terrified of that happening again with the two of them. However, he was determined to prove to her that it wouldn't, that he wasn't like Hunter, that he was a thousand times the man his rival was. That he wouldn't let his professional ambition destroy his marriage.

Oh, he had a lot of professional ambition. Randy wanted to be best, he wanted Legacy to be the most dominant faction in WWE history and he wanted to be World Champion again, but all of these things came second to his wife and their marriage.

Randy had every intention that in twenty-five years, people would look back and remember him as the single greatest wrestler to ever live and that they would also remember Legacy as the most dominant, most powerful, most successful faction in wrestling history, but he also had the intention of still being married to Stephanie when that time came. He planned that in twenty-five years they would have just celebrated their silver anniversary and would have sent all their kids off to college and settled down to enjoy being alone together again. And if Randy had to choose between those two dreams, then he would choose the lifetime with Stephanie any day, _but_ he had every intention of doing both. They were going to have it all, just like he kept promising her.

"That _won't_ happen." Randy promised his wife again. "We'll have it all, Steph, professional success and personal happiness. Our future starts now and if you want a baby, then I'd be happy to make sure you get one."

They'd talked about kids from the start, as a single mother Stephanie had wanted to make sure he was ready to be a family man and they'd both agreed that they wanted a big family. Still, they'd never talked about a timeline and Randy had thought that they'd wait a little longer, but... Now that Stephanie had broached the subject, he was all for having a baby right away. He couldn't wait to see his wife big with his child, marked as his in the most primal way possible.

Stephanie gave him a soft smile and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss. "Then let's make a baby." She whispered as soon as the kiss was done, her body still pressed up against his, very inviting in its undressed state, her eyes lit by a new heat that Randy had never seen before.

He immediately scooped her up and swung her up into his arms to carry her over to the bed. "Your wish is my command." He told her seductively, wondering if life could get any better than this.

The last couple days had been the best of his life. He'd taken out the McMahons once and for all, he'd claimed his woman in front of the entire world, he'd staked the claim of the Legacy Era and now he and Stephanie were to work on creating their own Legacy, a child to love and for him to one day train to follow in his footsteps. He was on top of the world and Randy was sure that nothing could ever bring him down again. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Coming to Terms

Old Habits Die Hard  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Twelve: Coming to Terms With the New Stephanie

_Tuesday, February 17th, 2009_

"Hey Shane-o, how are you doing?" Hunter asked, stopping by Shane's hospital room to check on his former brother-in-law.

Shane had been flown back to Connecticut by private jet that morning and was being kept in the hospital for a few days under doctor's observation and since Hunter lived in the same city as Shane, he figured the least he could do was come by and check on how he was doing.

"How do you think he is?" Marissa answered agitatedly, before Shane had a chance to say a word.

Shane's wife looked completely distraught, not that Hunter could blame her. It was an ugly situation for all of them and it was taking a toll on everyone involved, him included.

He hadn't been able to sleep, torn up by thoughts of Stephanie's betrayal, having to sit by helplessly and watch on television as she declared herself an Orton instead of a McMahon hadn't helped. The previous night's Raw had left him feeling sick, so he could only imagine what Stephanie's family was feeling.

"He's laying here in a hospital, in acute physical pain and he has to deal with the fact that his put him there!" Marissa continued, unable to hide how upset she was.

A part of Hunter still wanted to defend Stephanie, to point out that she'd never laid a physical hand on Shane, but he refrained. There wasn't a lot he could say to defend Stephanie's actions from the previous night. True, she hadn't thrown any punches herself, but she'd stood there and distracted her brother to give Rhodes and DiBiase the chance to jump him and really, that was just as bad.

Any way you looked at it, Stephanie had thrown her lot in with Orton the night before, proudly announcing to the world that she was Mrs. Randy Orton and Hunter knew that he had to accept that Stephanie was really one of them now. She was in control of her own destiny and not some innocent victim, no matter how much he'd like to be able to convince himself otherwise. For some God awful reason, Stephanie had actually chosen to be with Orton and thus, deserved whatever happened to her.

"Marissa don't jump on Hunter, this isn't his fault." Shane said weakly. "He hates Orton as much as the rest of us."

"I know." Marissa said with a sigh. "I... I just can't believe that Stephanie could turn on you like that! She's your sister, she should be on your side instead of turning on you for a snake like Randy Orton!"

"Steph always did have a tendency to let lust cloud her judgement." Shane said bitterly. "And she always had lousy taste in men."

Hunter took no offence as the statement and for the most part he even agreed with it. Stephanie did have a tendency to all men to impair her judgement and impact her decisions, a trait that could possibly be blamed on Vince's influence.

The way Hunter saw it, Vince had controlled his daughter during her formative years and installed a warped idea in Stephanie that she always needed to please the men in life. That to be happy, her life had to revolved around a man. That she had to go from being Vince's dutiful little girl to finding that same relationship elsewhere, even if she had to change her personality to do so.

No doubt, Vince had intended to pick her eventual husband, someone he could control like Test and the fact that Stephanie had married him might have been the first act of rebellion she'd ever dared attempt, but even with him she'd continued the same destructive patterns and though she'd rebelled again to marry Orton, Hunter was sure she was just continuing on the unhealthy patterns started by her relationship with her father. However, he was smart enough not mention that to Shane, who he knew wouldn't want to hear it--even if it was the truth, so he stayed silent.

"Have you been able to get a hold of Kate?" Shane asked after a moment, obviously no longer wanting to talk about Stephanie and her destructive habits, maybe because he'd come to the same conclusion as Hunter.

"No." Hunter admitted, gritting his teeth.

The nanny wasn't answering his phone calls, but that didn't surprise him. Kate owed him no loyalty, she was Stephanie's employee, so of course she was going to follow her boss' orders.

However, logic didn't make Hunter feel any better. He had no idea where his daughter was, though he had a few guesses, or when he was going to get a chance to see her again and that was not a position he was happy to be in, especially since there wasn't a lot to do about it.

He had no legal rights where Aurora was concerned, something that had seemed like a good idea at the time, but was now coming back to haunt him big time. All the cards were in Stephanie's hands and Hunter didn't like that at all, since he had the feeling his ex-wife wasn't in a reasonable mood.

Still, he was going to figure out something to do about it, because Aurora was the most important thing in his world and he wasn't about to let Stephanie keep her away from him, legal rights or not.

"Stephanie's not answering my calls either, big surprise." Hunter said bitterly. "I imagine that she's going to lay low for the next few days while she and Orton plot their next move."

He imagined that they wouldn't see or hear from Stephanie until the weekend. It was Wrestlemania time and all the talent was expected to be touring, doing local shows all over the place for the fans and those shows kicked off this weekend. Orton would have to be there, of course, and where Orton went, Stephanie was sure to follow.

If she followed the pattern from when they were married, and Hunter was sure that she would, then she wouldn't leave her husband's side when he was working, not wanting to miss all the action. Stephanie thrived at being at the centre of things, it was why she'd gravitated towards him and no doubt why she'd ended up with Orton. Stephanie liked thrills and being in the midst of the action and what better way to achieve that than at the side of a WWE superstar?

No, Hunter was positive she'd join Orton on the road and thankfully, Raw and Smackdown toured together, so Hunter would have the chance then to corner his ex-wife and demand a word with her--something he wasn't looking forward to since confrontations with Stephanie were never pleasant.

"Dad's trying to call the board of directors together for an emergency meeting to get Stephanie removed as General Manager of Raw." Shane confided. "I can't attend, of course, and neither can, but Mom will be and she'll plead our case. I'm sure it won't stop Stephanie or Orton, but hopefully it'll slow them down a bit."

"Do you think it'll work?" Hunter asked. "Do you think the board will fire Stephanie?"

Shane sighed. "Honestly? No."

That was what Hunter had thought, but it was still depressing to hear it confirmed.

"Steph's been a good General Manager. Despite her personal failings, she hasn't done anything _wrong_ yet, at least not on a professional level." Shane explained with a sigh. "Honestly, Vickie abuses her power all the time, as you should know, and the Board of Directors have yet to step in and so I can't see why they'd interfere with Stephanie, especially since she's got the advantage of being a shareholder. Besides, as detestable as he is, Orton's a big star with a lot of pull and the Board won't want to piss him off because he makes a lot of money, or at least they'd need a bigger reason than Stephanie pissing off our father. So, no I don't think they'll get rid of Stephanie, at least for now, but Dad has to try."

That was pretty much what Hunter had thought, but that was fine. Honestly, Stephanie was going to be a menace whether or not she was General Manager of Raw, history had clearly proven that.

"How is Vince taking all this?" Hunter asked quietly. Whatever differences he and Vince had, and they were numerous, Hunter knew that the older man loved his daughter and granddaughter dearly and that Stephanie's betrayal must be tearing him apart.

"Not well." Shane told him, exchanging a look with Marissa. Shane sighed. "I'd stay out of his way for a while, if I were you."

"Me?" Hunter asked incredulously. "What did I do?"

He and Vince were on the same side this time, as unusual as that was.

Shane sighed again. "This whole thing with Steph and Orton... It's brought back some bad memories for Dad and I think he thinks that if you hadn't corrupted Steph in the first place, then she wouldn't have a 'bad boy fixation' and wouldn't have married Orton now."

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. Typical Vince, always needing to blame someone, even if it meant ignoring the obvious. If Stephanie had a 'bad boy fixation' then maybe Vince should consider why and look at the factors that had driven Stephanie into his arms all those years ago--like her father having her kidnapped and sacrificed to his Ministry of Darkness just so that he could screw Stone Cold Steve Austin. With a father like Vince it was no wonder that Stephanie had such a screwed concept of relationships and her own self-worth, but of course Vince wouldn't see it like that.

"I'll keep out of Vince's way." Hunter promised reluctantly. "But I've got my own score to settle with Orton and I plan to make that it's settled."

Things had been ugly between him and Orton for a long time, but Orton had just made it personal. Hunter knew that most people though that Orton had married Stephanie for the power, but that wasn't what he thought.

No, he was convinced Orton had married Stephanie to get at him. After all, what better way to stick it to him than to marry his ex-wife, the mother of his child? Hunter was sure that Orton knew he was Aurora's father, if Stephanie trusted the man enough to marry him, than she'd have confessed that secret along the way, unaware of the kind of ammunition she was handing over.

Hunter thought his ex-wife might actually be naive enough to think Orton loved her and if that was true, then she was going to be in for a rude awakening when all this was over, but there was nothing he could do about that. Stephanie had made her own bed and she'd have to lie in it.

Shane grinned. "I was hoping you would say that and honestly, I hope you tear him apart."

"I will." Hunter vowed, his eyes meeting Shane's.

There was a worry in the other man's eyes, despite the satisfaction and Hunter noted that neither of them mentioned Stephanie, because neither of them knew how to handle her and even now, after the events of the last forty-eight hours, it was hard to contemplate the fact that she was now the enemy.

Hunter had every intention of bringing down Orton and making him regret that he'd ever been born, but he still hoped that somehow Stephanie could be spared, even though he didn't really see how that could be possible... 


End file.
